Homecoming
by LavenRain96
Summary: Yuichiro seeks revenge on the very people who killed his parents in a terrorist attack, but in return, he never once indulges himself in a moment of relaxation... until he meets the highly attractive courtesan, Mikaela. (Beta/Omega)
1. Snow

**Chapter 1: Snow**

The snow was earthly and crisp in the early morning of December, the sun barely rising yet when Guren stood before a group of soldiers, hands on his hips as he glared sternly at the leader of said squad once he quickly scanned over the men present. He wasn't happy.

"Cadet First Lieutenant, Kimizuki Shiho…" He called out with an icy tone, violet eyes heavily scrutinizing the soldier before him lividly. "Where is your assistant squad leader? I have strictly briefed the both of you to come early together with your men."

"You have, sir." Shiho answered immediately, his poise straightening and his composure unbending.

"Then, why isn't he here?"

"He―"

"―Lieutenant Colonel…!"

Guren and Shiho stopped talking to turn around to see Yuichiro running towards them. His hair and military uniform were a bit messy as he rushed towards them with his cloak draping on his arm. Once he was within Shiho's side, Yuichiro panted to catch his breath before he straightened up and saluted at Guren respectively.

"Cadet Second Lieutenant, Amane Yuichiro, reporting for duty, sir!" The raven said in full confidence as he held his head high despite the hidden annoyance Guren was directing at him. "I apologize for my tardiness at such an important meeting. It will never happen again."

"You better be." Guren retorted as he returned the salute. "This is the fifth time in the month that you fell behind in such things, cadet. I'll see to your punishment once this is over. Now, fall in ranks."

Yuichiro had to fight back a wince that was about to come out of his mouth as he lowered his hand and proceeded to his position beside Shiho quietly, ignoring the soft snickers and whispers of his squad men behind his back while he fixed his hair a bit.

"All right, enough chatter and listen up, men." Guren raised his voice to get their attention as he stood before them in full confidence. "I know that you are all wondering why I called for your presence at this hour, but the Imperial Army has chosen you, along with many other squads from different companies, to fight in the lines of battle that will be held in Shinjuku."

One of the soldiers raised his hand to question. "But sir, isn't Shinjuku within the protection of Major General Hiiragi?"

"Hm, indeed, it is, but, it was theorized and predicted that the next attack will happen there." Guren sighed. "Apparently, our enemies have become tricky in terms of offense, and since Shinjuku is one of our major strongholds, we have to defend it at all cost. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good. Prepare to move for Nagoya; we're leaving as soon as possible. Dismissed."

The soldiers gave another affirmative reply before dispersing to do what they had to do. But Yuichiro wasn't easily left off the hook.

"Amane…"

"Sir."

"Come with me."

Guren gestured Yuichiro to follow him to a place where they could talk privately about his punishment, and Yuichiro obeyed like any other soldier after giving Shiho a look to keep an eye out for the squad.

―

"… Yuu." Guren addressed the soldier casually as he held his head like he was having a headache while he and Yuichiro were now in a vacant space in the barracks. "Why were you late?"

Yuichiro was silent before his cheeks blushed in embarrassment as he muttered honestly. "… I didn't hear my alarm go off."

"… Are you serious?"

Yuichiro nodded meekly, avoiding Guren's disbelieving gaze at him.

"Yuu, that is lamest excuse you could ever give me as to why you were late. I would understand if Kimizuki pranked you, but not hearing your alarm?" Guren clicked his tongue. "You can do better than that. I didn't place you in my company for nothing."

"I-I know, and I'm sorry. It's just… I have a lot going in my mind lately."

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, you have to deal with it quickly. We're at war here. The world won't wait for you just because you had a minor setback. This isn't how it works."

Yuichiro pursed his lips at the sharp remark and he looked down in guilt. Guren sighed at this as he scratched the back of his head. Scolding Yuichiro for breaking his order wasn't something he was old to, but he should at least show some improvement.

"You're no longer a child, Yuu. We both accepted that the moment you were drafted in the military. You're a soldier now, and the least you could do is to act like one; be like one." Guren glanced at the side, idly watching a snowflake fall to the ground and melt as he added, "And you're a beta, no less."

"… I'm sorry again, sir. I understand." Yuichiro apologized softly before raising his head up with his brows slightly furrowed and an expression of determination crossed his face. "Whatever punishment you have in store for me, anything at all, I'll humbly accept it with no question."

Guren's brow arched slightly at the submission. Normally, Guren would be pleased by it given his nature as an alpha, but Yuichiro was different. The raven was like a son to him, but he was still a soldier in the battlefield. And as such, no special treatments were given. Punishments were no exception.

"Anything?"

"Anything, sir." Yuichiro repeated firmly.

Guren hummed in wonder, hand on his chin. "All right…" A lopsided smile followed afterwards. "But I won't tell you about it until we reach Nagoya. If I don't show up when we arrive at our destination, however, there will be a possibility that I will entrust your punishment to Kimizuki."

An indistinguishable jolt rushed through Yuichiro at the mention of his comrade handling him, but he was able to mask it with indifference and nodded his head.

He never told Guren, fearing that the man might call him insane because Shiho's punishments were always the worse than what his surrogate father would give.

"Understood, sir."

"If you fully acknowledged this, you may join your squad. I'll see you all soon. You're dismissed."

Yuichiro nod his head again and turned on his heels to leave when Guren spoke again.

"… You do understand why your squad was chosen to fight in Shinjuku, right?"

The beta stopped on his tracks at the question, but he didn't move to look at his superior when he answered. "Yes, I do..."

Guren listened and waited for another respond, but when he heard nothing, he pondered on. "That area held some unpleasant memories. If it makes you uncomfortable, I could always―"

"Don't." Yuichiro raised his voice a bit to stop Guren from his suggestion. "This is fine. I always knew that I would go back to that place someday when I joined the army. It's inevitable, but still… Thank you for the concern, Guren."

Smiling bitterly, Yuichiro walked away from the vicinity to unite back with his men as Guren silently watched him leave.

Yuichiro's back looked so small despite seeing his strong, unwavering will.

―

Being the second-in-command of his squad, Yuichiro was given so many privileges. One of them was being able to sit beside the driver, who happened to be his comrade and superior, Shiho. Not that he didn't like sitting together with his men, it was just that Yuichiro needed some time to think and he couldn't do so without being sidetracked with the seemingly useless talk about sleepless nights and supernatural rumors.

He may not look like it, but Yuichiro didn't like distractions especially when he only had one goal in mind: to avenge the death of his parents from those damn terrorists. It was simple but vastly life threatening and just thinking about it made him feel both excited and sick.

"… Well, you look constipated."

Yuichiro looked at the person beside him with a frown, not pleased with the comment. "Thank you for your observation, Kimizuki. I feel so much better."

Shiho snorted as a smirk formed on his lips at Yuichiro's sarcasm while driving. "Stupid, that wasn't a compliment."

"I know it wasn't, dickhead. I'm just indulging you because you're bored over there." Yuichiro huffed as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Is irritating me before we reach Nagoya your way of entertainment in this dull trip? If so, then fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

"Woah, hold on there. I just want to know if my assistant leader is feeling all right. Is that so bad for me to know?"

"… Probably." Yuichiro muttered which earned him a pause from his leader.

"Yuu…" Shiho started slowly and gently. "Seriously, talk to me. Are you okay? Did Guren say something to upset you?"

"No, he didn't." The beta admitted, sighing tiredly as he sunk on his seat a bit. "It's just… I remembered something back then when Shinjuku was attacked four years ago. And after what he announced a few hours ago, I…"

"You had a flashback?"

"Kind of."

"I see…" Shiho hummed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly as he listened. "That's right… You were from Shinjuku. So going there is like coming back home, but unfortunately… I don't think we have the luxury of time to enjoy the view."

"Obviously." Yuichiro said bluntly. "With all these terrorists around, I doubt we even have the time to get proper rest."

"Well, that's how war is. It can't be helped."

Yuichiro didn't flinch when Shiho said that because it was the truth. Ever since a missile bombing event four years ago, the world was nearly on the verge of anarchy; losing all kinds of resources and lives that kept a country together to the point that some survivors went insane. To add more to the damage, well-known terrorists took aggressive action in the situation and even spread out to numerous places to do their dirty work like wildfire.

The army, or whatever was left of it, sought to fight and bring them to an end. But with how many were left in ranks, they were forced to draft teenagers into the military in compensation for more firepower; training them and making their lives a living hell in each passing day.

The reality was harsh, but they didn't have a choice. The decision to fight, or to die weighed heavily on them from the moment they accepted their registration into the army. And Yuichiro wholly shouldered this burden, along with his drive for revenge.

He didn't need anything else when those things were enough to have him surviving.

―

"Nagoya sure is beautiful even in the face of war." Shiho commented as soon as they arrived at their destination, eyes looking at his side window to see the place. "I'm sure Mirai would love to come here someday."

"… Yeah, she would." Yuichiro replied dully as he stared blankly at his own side window. He had been listening to Shiho initiate some small talk to him, but most conversations always end with Yuichiro grunting or humming back. But at the mention of Shiho's sister had Yuichiro asking, "… How is she, by the way? I have heard that she recently had an… episode in the medic station. I hope it's nothing serious."

Shiho was silent at first before he sighed. "She's fine. There was a sudden influx in her medications that triggered a panic attack. Thankfully, it wasn't bad enough to jeopardize her health."

"That's good…" The beta trailed off, looking down on his gloved hands silently. "It must be nice to have siblings; to have some kind of remembrance of what your life was before all things went crazy… To still have some piece of your family with you…"

Once Yuichiro said that, the car was suddenly pulled to an abrupt stop and the beta lurched forward a bit from the impact, eyes wide in shock before they turned fierce with anger. "What the hell, Kimizuki?! Care to give a little warning before pulling this shit up on my face?! I nearly had an―"

His sentence was cut off when he felt a pair of arms around him, and before he knew it, he was pulled to a tight embrace. Yuichiro blinked in surprise at the action as he stared at the roof of the car, idly smelling the alpha's scent with how close they were before Shiho spoke up.

"Stop saying that…"

"H-Huh…?"

"Stop saying like you don't have a family." Shiho pulled back, his violet eyes meeting Yuichiro's in a determined look. "I'm here, Guren is here, too. All of us are here. We may not be the kind that you have before all these happened, but we are still a family. You're not alone, Yuu."

"U-Uh, yeah, okay…" Yuichiro nodded his head slowly at the awkwardness before a small smile formed on his lips, his shoulders suddenly feeling light after what Shiho said about his squad being his second family. It was uplifting to hear it and words couldn't express just how thankful he was for the encouragement, but even so, he still felt a little bit gloomy inside.

And Shiho seemed to know this because he was frowning.

"You don't look okay."

Yuichiro defended. "I'm fine, Kimizuki, really. I guess I just needed some support, after all."

The alpha's eyes studied him for a while before he lowly growled almost out of frustration as he pulled back to undo the seatbelt around him to open the car door. "… Bullshit. You're coming with me once we're done with our duties for the day."

Yuichiro could only stare in astonishment as the alpha left his place in the car before he too got out from his own seat, wondering what Shiho meant by that. _What is he going to do with me?_

He could only dread what an alpha like Shiho could do to him before a voice snapped him from his reverie.

"All men, attention…!" Shiho commanded with his hands by his sides as their squad men gathered into formation, all concentration focused on what their squad leader was about to say. "As Lieutenant Colonel said this morning, we are the chosen squad in his company to fight and to assist the battle that is going to happen in Shinjuku, and as such, Nagoya was chosen as our base of operations."

Yuichiro silently came in his position behind Shiho as his assistant squad leader while the alpha continued giving orders. "The squad will be divided into two teams. Team A will be in-charge for providing extra firepower to defend Shinjuku while the other team, Team B, will be in-charge for intelligence gathering. And since it takes some time to reach Shinjuku, we'll be working in shifts. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good. For the time being, I need ten volunteers to head to Shinjuku now to assist Major General Hiiragi. Report to him of our arrival in Nagoya and he'll do the rest. The others will have to report to me or to my assistant leader before going to your duties. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"All right. Are there any questions?" Shiho carefully looked over to his men to see. When no one raised a hand, he gave a nod. "Okay, so for those ten who wishes to volunteer, stay behind. The rest of you will have to help out and to settle in the barracks until further orders. Dismissed."

The soldiers gave an affirmative reply before dispersing. The soldiers that chose to stay behind as volunteers had a rather short meeting with Shiho before they were sent on their way to Shinjuku. Yuichiro never said anything the entire time until Shiho turned towards him with a little scowl on his face like Yuichiro just did something that upset him.

The beta returned the look with his own as he lifted his shoulders a bit at the vague message behind it. "What?"

Shiho shook his head with a sigh as he made a gesture to his assistant leader to follow him. "Come with me. We have to report to the Lieutenant Colonel now that our duty is done."

Yuichiro raised a brow at that before he obediently followed Shiho behind. Normally, Yuichiro would retort about being ordered around so bluntly, but there were times where he obeyed Shiho simply because he didn't understand what the alpha was trying to do… sometimes. As the assistant squad leader, it was part of his position to coordinate well with Shiho to get their squad in sync and in top shape; something that Yuichiro considered as both a blessing and a curse.

While Shiho was a good soldier in the battlefield and an exceptional leader to his men, he was also a damn show off that came from his pride and status as an alpha; often flaunting just how better he was in almost everything that had Yuichiro grind his teeth in sheer annoyance. But as they grew up and got to know each other to the point of caring, that was mellowed down yet it didn't stop Shiho from giving the occasional smug smirk when he got more achievements than Yuichiro.

 _Almost like a sibling relationship…_

Yuichiro flinched at the thought before he shook his head from his trance upon seeing Guren not too far away from them. He should cut down on the musing for a bit.

"Lieutenant Colonel." Shiho addressed and saluted as soon as he stood before Guren who just came out from his own vehicle.

"Kimizuki, Amane…" Guren returned the salute as he shut the car door. "I see that the orders given were carried out with no hindrance?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Now then," The lieutenant colonel shifted to face Yuichiro expectantly. "About your punishment, Amane… I'll leave it under Kimizuki's supervision―"

The beta shot up immediately at that. "Wha―"

"―Because I have received word from the Commander to return back to headquarters to discuss about our next strategy on the double." Guren sighed with a frown as he placed his hands on his hips while he met Yuichiro's disbelieving face. "I know that both of you were informed that I would stay for at least three weeks before diet meeting, but we need all the Intel we could get. Until my return, I trust that you two will be dutiful in this mission. The lives of many depend on it."

Shiho and Yuichiro shared a glance before Yuichiro nodded and Shiho spoke their mutual decision, their resolve firm. "You can count on us, sir."

Guren gave a nod before dismissing them from their duties for the day.

―

"So, now that our duties are over, your punishment is in my hands… and I did promised you something a few hours ago."

Yuichiro didn't like where this was going as he listened while walking alongside with Shiho in the streets of Nagoya, coat on his arm while his uniform was unbuttoned slightly to give some space to his body from the constriction the clothes provided. He had been reluctant to come with Shiho ever since they were dismissed from duty, but he had a punishment to fulfill and Yuichiro wasn't one to back down from something like that.

But, he was very tempted to run back to the barracks where he would plan for the next move of their squad, not to seemingly walk aimlessly around a city that served as their base in the late afternoon of the day. It was both unproductive and a waste of time.

"Kimizuki, get to the point. I have better things to do than to listen to you muse about my punishment."

"That's kind of the point, Yuu." Shiho chuckled as he looked at Yuichiro's confused expression. "You're too absorbed into anything related to our work since I've known you. It's admiring how dedicated you are, but at times, you have to find ways to relax even for a bit. No sane person could think about work twenty-four-seven and never get stressed from it."

Yuichiro looked at the alpha like he was offended. "I thought you agreed that soldiers like us couldn't even get proper rest when we're at war, and yet here you are, telling me to relax?!"

"―Or have some fun." Shiho added which fueled Yuichiro's anger. "You're always serious and frowning ever since we were still trainees in the military. You got to lighten up."

"But―"

"No buts. This is an order from your squad leader."

"Don't use your power over something like this!" Yuichiro protested.

"Hmm, fine. It'll be your punishment, then."

Yuichiro choked when he heard that and nearly missed Shiho when he stopped walking. Frowning at the sudden halt, the beta looked at where his squad leader was facing only to temporarily stop breathing for a while with his eyes widening in shock once he saw the building.

"Kimizuki…"

"Yes?"

"What the fuck are we doing in front of a red light district?!"


	2. Game

**Chapter 2: Game**

Shiho looked at Yuichiro with a raised brow as if his assistant leader was an alien. "Come on, don't tell me you weren't the least bit curious as to what these buildings have in store for us."

"Curious, my ass!" Yuichiro spat with an embarrassing blush on his cheeks. "We shouldn't even be doing this! It's against protocol!"

"Not exactly, Yuu." Shiho laughed at how defensive Yuichiro was. This guy was so innocent. "It isn't against protocol if we go to places such as a red light district. In fact, soldiers were well-known to be frequent customers of such places for the purpose of relaxation and socializing. It's one of the perfect places for people like us to relieve stress, don't you think?"

Yuichiro tensed up at the strong implication and his face reddened more both in anger and in mortification. "No… No, no, no, no, no! A million times no; I refuse! Can't we just go back to base?!"

"Ah, ah, Yuu..." The alpha tutted as he instinctually grabbed Yuichiro's arm when the other was turning on his back to walk away. "This is your punishment, remember? And knowing you, you're not one to withdraw from a punishment, and depending on your actions, I could either end it early or extend it until midnight. It's your choice."

Yuichiro ground his teeth in annoyance when Shiho threw him a knowing smirk. This sly bastard just never fails to miss an opportunity to mess with Yuichiro, didn't he?

Taking a deep breath, Yuichiro sighed and yanked his arm back with a frown. He was too irritated to make a comeback, much less even look at Shiho's face. "Fine, I'll go. Let's get this over with so that you won't be an annoying asswipe tomorrow."

Shiho hummed as he walked ahead of Yuichiro, his conceited expression never leaving his face whilst he chalked up yet another victory.

* * *

"Good evening, and welcome to Sanguinem Court." A brunette omega wearing traditional Japanese robes greeted them by the entrance, and both soldiers immediately smelt the sweet, fragrant scents of omegas all around, enticing them for a bit until Yuichiro coughed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _So many omegan scents… Just how many are in here?_

It wasn't that Yuichiro find them unpleasant. In actuality, the scents were nice and alluring with some seductive notes in it, but with so many at once, it made Yuichiro dizzy. He squeezed his skin just a bit more to help him stay focused.

"Oh, my… Is it safe for me to presume that you two are first timers here?" The omega asked upon seeing Yuichiro's reaction and Yuichiro immediately lowered the hand pinching his nose, flushing in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, no, it's alright. It's normal for first timers to react such with how many omegas living in here." The omega chuckled with a shrug before bowing. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yoichi Saotome and I'll be your tour guide around the court."

"Good evening, Yoichi." Shiho replied with a generous smile. "I'm Shiho Kimizuki and this is Yuichiro Amane. We're from the Imperial Moon Company."

"Oh! The battalion under Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose, right? If I'm informed correctly, you just arrived here to provide support for the Shinjuku defense squad." Yoichi giggled cutely before he placed a hand on his chest as a sign of gratitude. "It's an honor to have you two tonight. I'll do my utmost best to be of service to you. Please follow me."

The two soldiers blinked in awe at Yoichi's introduction, charmed by the omega's appeal and scent despite only being in his presence for a minute. Despite not wanting to believe, Yuichiro was astonished to find Yoichi impressive. He was refined and kind, almost like a woman but not quite and Yuichiro wouldn't lie that his heart skipped a beat for a while there.

"Wow... Yoichi's so graceful, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Yuichiro blinked, pausing for bit because… Holy shit, did Shiho just _stutter_?

Oh, the beta simply couldn't let this go.

"What was that, Kimizuki? Can you care to repeat that since you stammered right there?" He quickly asked in a teasing tone as he turned to look at Shiho's face that took a bright red color when the other was caught red-handed.

"I-It's none of your business, stupid Yuu…!" Shiho denied as he crossed his arms on his chest and turned his head to avoid Yuichiro's silly expectant smile at him. "Anyway, we should follow him since we don't really know much of the place. And with how enormous the interior is, there's bound to be a lot of rules."

"Riiiiight… Use evasive maneuvers on me, why don't you? You're just embarrassed that you're caught gawking at an omega." Yuichiro rolled his eyes as his goofy smile widened at Shiho's dodging his question. It only proved to how true his statement was and the alpha's actions only excited Yuichiro more to use his newfound blackmail material against him some other time.

"Hmph," Shiho sneered, his arrogant demeanor coming back while he began to walk and follow Yoichi's trail. "At least I'm interested on someone… unlike you, cherry boy."

Yuichiro sputtered at the uncalled nickname and his face grew red instantly as his smile turned to a glare that threw daggers at the alpha while he followed suit. "Oh… You are so dead when this is over, telephone pole."

"I would like to see that, assistant leader of mine." Shiho challenged with a laugh before it soothed down to a slightly serious tone, glancing at Yuichiro by the side. "And I was being quite frank with you on being interested on someone, Yuu."

Yuichiro raised a brow. "Huh? Why?"

"With how driven you are in the military, I'm kind of worried that you might not find a suitable mate that you'll get to spend the rest of your life with." The alpha explained with a sigh. "Sure, it's great to live singly… but, eventually, we all have to find our significant others. That's just how humanity works."

Yuichiro fell silent for a while as he listened, and he agreed that Shiho did have a point. For years, there was never a single adult that Yuichiro came across to who was never bound to someone. All of them have mates, significant others, partners in life. It was something Yuichiro knew and grew accustomed of. But, with how he was too concentrated in his work and revenge, he just… didn't have the time for it.

"I… understand what you mean." Yuichiro concurred with a nod. "But, I don't think you should worry much about such a thing since finding a mate― to be precise, the right mate―takes time. Since I'm not really in a hurry to find one, I don't mind if I have to wait a bit longer…"

 _Though I highly doubt there'll be someone who'd be willing to spend their lives with me. I'm an orphan, after all. I don't think I have enough to please them…_

Yuichiro sighed before meeting Shiho's glance with his own in curiosity. "Why the subject, Kimizuki? You're not really the kind of person to be into these things."

"No… It's nothing." Shiho simply dismissed it before he clinked on his eyeglasses. "It's just sometimes… you have to take the initiative if you are to find a mate. Waiting can be cruel, you know… especially when your life is in constant danger."

Yuichiro averted his eyes away as he purposely lagged behind for a bit to take what Shiho said in thought before a small, bitter smile curved on his lips.

 _Maybe I'm probably dead by the time I found someone, Kimizuki… That's why I never intend to look for one in the first place… Because I want to spare them from the agony of losing a mate._

―

"The Sanguinem Court is considered a red light district by many, but that's only because the court houses omegas looking for a place to live and to work." Yoichi explained to Shiho and Yuichiro as they walked on a lavishly decorated hall of gold and rich crimson linens. "Our headmistress, Krul Tepes, took it upon herself to take care of abandoned omegas when she saw so many of them after the missile bombing four years ago with no homes and families."

"That sounds so much like an orphanage instead of a red light district…" Yuichiro commented offhandedly which earned him a glare and a not-so-soft nudge on his arm from Shiho because of his rudeness.

"Perhaps… But because of that event, there were very limited resources. As much as Krul-sama wanted to raise this place as an orphanage, the cruelty of poverty couldn't be ignored." Yoichi said with a faraway look. "And from there, Sanguinem Court is now as it stands today. While the basis of giving a place for omegas to call home was still there, in turn, we have to work for it in the inside."

"So it's like an 'earn your keep' kind of thing, huh?" Shiho concluded, hand on his chin.

"Ah, but what about those omegas that aren't of age yet?" Yuichiro asked which caught Yoichi's attention. "Do they, erm… You know…"

"Oh… We take care of those omegas until they are ready; free of charge. We have to look after each other in times of crisis, after all."

"… True, but still…"

Yoichi stared at Yuichiro in wonder before a genuine smile crossed his face. "You're a kind person, Amane-san. I bet my fellow omegas would fall head over heels with you immediately when they get to know you."

Yuichiro blush a beet red at the compliment and he nervously scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "T-That's…"

"Oh, Yoichi, there you are."

The new voice caught their attention and Yoichi was greeted with another fellow omega who looked much more exotic and attractive, given the blond hair framing his face and striking blue eyes. His robes, a mix of royal blue and pristine white, drag behind him with grace.

"There was another customer who requested for you, but I see that you are attending with others."

"I-I'm sorry, Mika-san. I'll tend to him right away." Yoichi fretted but the blond shook his head.

"There's no need to. I already played a game to him and he lost. He wasn't worth your time since he was pretty rude to others… and a horrible cheater. I wonder how he keeps on coming back when all he does here was to lose his money…" This Mika sighed tiredly before he took notice of Shiho and Yuichiro. "… Who are they?"

"Ah, this is Shiho Kimizuki-san and Yuichiro Amane-san from the army." Yoichi introduced them proudly. "They are first timers here, so I'm giving them a tour around."

Mika hummed in interest. "My, two customers at the same time? You're overworking yourself, Yoichi." He shook his head with an amused smile. "Mind if I give a hand? I'm pretty bored anyway."

"Uh, s-sure."

"Great~ Then, I'll take him." Mika didn't hesitate when he took hold of Yuichiro's wrist and pulled insistently, causing Yuichiro to stagger a bit as he was dragged away, a look of confusion evident on the beta's face. "I promise I'll treat him real good."

"Ah, take good care of him, Mika-san. He's a―"

"―A first timer, I know, I know." Mika repeated again before looping his arm around Yuichiro's, making Yuichiro blush. "Now then, this way, please."

"Ah, wait…" Yuichiro hesitated as he gave Shiho a panicked look at being led away… but all he ever received were a creepy smile of approval and a gleeful thumb up, and Yuichiro scowled instantly in disdain, flipping his middle finger at him.

 _Fuck you, asshole!_

"My… Quite a bold gesture there, Amane-san."

Yuichiro flinched when Mika saw what he did and he quickly hid his hand from view like he just did something wrong in the eyes of public as his heart raced and his face blushed in humiliation. "S-Sorry… You weren't meant to see that…"

Mika laughed heartily and patted Yuichiro on his arm. The action made Yuichiro's heart skipped a beat. "Don't be. It's, hmm… interesting to see you give that particular sign to your companion. You two must be really close if you were able to do so freely."

"Yeah." The beta agreed as a smile formed on his lips. "He's kind of like a family to me."

"Oh, I see…" Mika trailed off in thought, his smile turning into a solemn look. "Well, times are hard this time around after that missile bombing, so I understand that we have to stick together to make a bright future for others. We have to work as one and think positively."

Yuichiro stared at the omega in amazement when he heard that; even more so when Mika smiled softly as he tugged on Yuichiro's arm, leading him into a rather large corridor.

Mika's statement about working together was nothing new to Yuichiro, but seeing him smile like that made him pause. The expression wasn't anything that he saw in his life since most would just do it for the sake of covering their sadness and losses, never letting others know what was behind such a face.

But Mika's smile just now, however, was genuine and comforting; a look that even Yuichiro's soldiers couldn't give no matter how much they try to ease their troubles and despair of losing their lives at any moment. It was foreign and strange... but it was exceptionally beautiful. And Yuichiro was drawn to it.

"… You have a nice smile, Mika. It suits you." Yuichiro complimented without thinking, a smile forming in his own lips.

"Oh? Charming me with flattery already, Amane-san?" Mika asked teasingly as he reached out and poked Yuichiro's cheek. "I get that a lot whenever a customer sees me for the first time… but sadly, they don't say the same thing when I beat them in a game."

Yuichiro raised a brow, curious. "A game? What kind?"

"… A lot." Mika said bluntly as he lowered his hand down. "Sanguinem Court isn't the usual red light district that you would find in dark, suspicious alleyways. Yes, it has omegas where the customers could do whatever they want with them, provided that they win in a game of the selected omega's choosing."

"Huh, so basically… This place is a mixture of a red light district and a gambling house?"

Mika smiled at that. "That's correct."

Yuichiro immediately froze in place in shock before he scowled in annoyance and cursed his squad leader in his mind.

 _Damn it! I'm so killing Kimizuki after this! That motherfucker!_

"Oh, my… Are you all right, Amane-san?"

"H-Honestly, not quite..." Yuichiro admitted, wanting to escape from where he was now but Mika's hold on him was firm. "I was only here because of a punishment and my ass of a _leader_ just so happens to choose this place by coincidence. I never intend to actually… do something here."

"Is that so…" Mika hummed, sounding disappointed. "Well, I could accompany you if you wish to just… stroll around Sanguinem Court and learn of its rules for the rest of the evening. I don't mind; I would gladly escort you."

Yuichiro stared at the omega with wide eyes. "Huh? Is that even allowed in your shift? I mean, after what you told me, your work is rather…"

"That's fine." Mika giggled as he moved so that he was now in front of Yuichiro, smiling up at him. "We, the residents of Sanguinem Court, only care that our customers get to enjoy their stay here and to give them hope for a better tomorrow, a reason to keep on living despite the awful environment we are now living in. That is what we aim in here, in this very court… meaning that escorting you isn't much to worry about, Amane-san."

Yuichiro gazed down at Mika, not knowing how to react properly with the declaration of such a selfless act. Sure, he had heard of other people saying that they didn't mind being used for the sake of another person, but it took a great amount of pride to actually say it wholeheartedly. Not even Yuichiro would dare to do such a thing.

"That's… impressive, Mika." Yuichiro said softly, feeling his heart racing in his chest and his face heating up at how close they were. "Not a lot of people could do that… It takes a lot of the person's ego."

"Maybe so…" Mika agreed with a nod, eyes softening. "But… I don't think a person's ego is important right now if we are to rebuild our country from the incident four years ago, don't you agree? Times like these… sacrifices have to be made, after all."

"… You're right." The beta murmured, his eyes glancing away from Mika at how true those words were.

Because, no matter how many times he heard it, it never failed to give Yuichiro a heavy ache in his chest as it reminded him of his weak self in the past and how he was unable to save his parents on time. It was painful, suffocating to him to be retold of his failure each time, and he sought an outlet to vent it as a way to atone himself.

And it would take more than just a peaceful walk to put his mind at ease.

"Amane-san…" Mika said sympathetically, no doubt smelling Yuichiro's distress in his scent. "A-Ah, now that you know all that, shall we take our stroll? If you want something to eat or drink, there is―"

"Mika…"

Mika stopped talking.

"Thank you for your considerate offers, but I want something a bit more challenging to jolt me out of this pessimism..." Yuichiro suggested as his lips quirked to a grin. "With that said… Would you like to play a game with me?"

"A game, with you…" Mika repeated slowly as if he was trying to understand it before he shook his head. "I love to, Amane-san, but I can't guarantee that you would win against me. And besides, you're a soldier as well as a first timer. You don't really have much to offer, even if I want to be a bit more thoughtful to your status."

Yuichiro's grin turned into a daring smirk. "You don't know that until you see for yourself. So what do you say?"

He knew his words have quite the effect when he saw Mika staring at him in surprise. Others would easily think that the omega was shocked just looking at him, but in truth, it was the opposite because Mika was actually thrilled, delighted. _Excited_.

His scent wasn't even bothering to cover his overflowing exhilaration.

"… We'll settle this in the Hall of Paulownia." Mika finally said, smiling as he accepted Yuichiro's challenge. "However, despite being a first timer, you have to abide by the rules upon challenging a resident of Sanguinem Court, making you bound to wagering something that belongs to you. And as such, what are you willing to gamble in this game of ours, Amane-san?"

"Let's see… If you win…" Yuichiro hummed, contemplating on the question. True to Mika's words, he didn't have much on him except for his military income and weapons. And if Yuichiro was desperate enough, he would be willing to give up his position in the army, but that was obviously out of the question.

So that means only one thing…

Sighing, Yuichiro looked at Mika with a decision at hand. "If you win, you get to have my month's pay for a year, meaning you get to have my allowance for 12 months."

Mika, in turn, was flabbergasted at his offer. "A-A year? Amane-san, that's―"

"―But if I win," Yuichiro interrupted, pausing before he pointed right at Mika with a blush on his cheeks, heart beating wildly in his chest as he declared, "Will you… become my friend for a year?"

Mika's face upon hearing that was priceless.


	3. Jewel

**Chapter 3: Jewel**

Yuichiro was nervous and tensed once another omega ushered him and Mika inside the Hall of Paulownia. His green eyes widened in amazement when he saw how grandeur the room was; traditional Japanese lanterns hang around the wooden ceiling illuminating the place with its gentle glow, the spacious space on the tatami mat and a wooden table with two soft cushions to sit on.

"Welcome to the Hall of Paulownia, Amane-san." The omega ushering them, Chess Belle, greeted as she gestured Yuichiro to sit down. "I have received word from Mika that you're a first timer here?"

"Ah, yes. I am." Yuichiro confirmed with a nod.

Chess made a small gasp. "My, I didn't know that Mika would challenge a first timer here. You must be really interesting to get his attention."

"N-No, it's more like I asked him to play a game with me; not the other way around. I'm sorry you got the wrong idea." The beta explained which earned him a shocked look from Chess.

"You what?!" Chess screamed, frowning at Yuichiro who jumped from the sudden outburst. "Why did you just challenge the Jewel of Sanguinem Court without checking our menu right at the entrance?! Are you trying to embarrass yourself?!"

"I… I didn't know that there was a "menu"…" Yuichiro said slowly, grasping his chin. "And what do you mean the 'Jewel of Sanguinem Court'? Is that Mika's nickname here?"

"Yes, that's him." The omega nodded with a sigh, holding her head from a headache she was receiving from Yuichiro's bluntness. "You see, a lot of people-alphas and betas alike-like Mika because he's a rather charming person in the physical and social aspects, which is true if you know what I mean."

Yuichiro nodded.

"That was one of the reasons why Mika was given the moniker 'Jewel of Sanguinem Court' but another reason is that he never loses."

Yuichiro raised a brow. "Never?"

"Never." Chess said again in a serious tone. "People keep on challenging him, but they all lost whatever they bet all for the sake getting in bed with him. There were some that had enough and gave up, but there were also some that are stubborn to understand that Mika is annoyed of them. But, nonetheless, Mika does his job and, well… he eventually became one of the elites in here as well as being the most wanted."

Yuichiro stared in awe, astonished at Mika's achievements before he came back to reality and he began to dread. "W-Wait, so… basically, I just…"

"Yep. You just dug your own grave, buddy." Chess confirmed flatly before she laid out a timer on the table. "However, since you're a first timer, I doubt Mika will go all out on you but even so… You have to prepare for the worst."

Just as Chess warned Yuichiro, the sliding door across them slide open to reveal Mika who smiled at the both of them as he closed the door he came from.

"I see you two are getting along despite my absence." Mika commented as he took his own seat across the table.

Chess gasped and she gave a respectable bow. "E-Excuse me for my rudeness, Mika."

"That's fine, Chess." Mika dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Well, then… Now that we are both here, let's begin, shall we?"

"O-Ok…" Yuichiro agreed with a nod as he sat up properly, facing his opponent head on despite being anxious, his hands sweaty in his gloves. "Uh, since I'm new with all these… Can you do the honors?"

Mika giggled at the question before he winked at Yuichiro that made the other blush. "I will, don't worry, Amane-san. Now, let's see…" He hummed, thrumming his fingers on the table before he made a sound. "Oh, I know what we should play. It's shiritori."

"Shiritori?"

"Yes, that way, it wouldn't too difficult for you since you're still a first timer." Mika clarified. "The rules for the game are simple. The whole game will be in play for one minute. As such, we both have to give as many words as possible within said time limit, provided that the next word starts with the same letter of the word before it. Chess, here, will be our referee as well as our witness in case either of us are cheating."

"I see…" Yuichiro hummed as he glanced at Chess, surprised that she was acting proper prior to Mika entering the room.

 _So that's what she's here for…_

"But the deciding factor of the whole game is the words' syllables." Mika continued. "The more syllables are there, the more points you'll have. If one dominates the other, he is declared the winner. Pretty simple, right? I'm sure someone like you can play this game with ease."

 _Yeah, this game is very simple but after what Chess-san told me about my opponent, I can't put my guard down…_

Yuichiro cautiously stared at Mika who continued to smile at him innocently like he wasn't going to shame the beta within a few minutes because of his vast knowledge. And for some reason, that sparked the faint feeling of annoyance inside his chest at the thought that Mika might be underestimating him because of his occupation as a soldier; a clear definition that Yuichiro lacked proper education since all he was taught of was to fight and give commands.

It was such a discriminating thought, but then again, Yuichiro did ask for this so he had to suck it up and deal with this mess all by himself.

Yuichiro sighed before he announced his approval to start. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Very well. Let's begin."

Mika turned to give Chess a nod and she responded by placing two slips of paper on the table.

"The game for tonight with the Jewel of Sanguinem Court will be shiritori. The rules of the game consist of the following: first, any word could be used provided that it exists in any dictionary of any language and has its corresponding syllables; second, each player has to answer back within five seconds since the game duration is only within one minute or else it will be a ground for an instant loss; and finally, cheating is formidably forbidden." Chess summarized before she read the slips of paper on their respective places on the table.

"If Mika wins, Amane-san will give all of his rights in his paychecks to Mika and will also perform a whole enka song naked. And if Amane-san wins, he gets to, not only experience having luxurious services from us, residents of Sanguinem Court, but he'll also get to experience having some time together with our Jewel of Sanguinem Court privately tonight."

Yuichiro immediately blushed at their revised wager being called out, face flushed as he squirmed on his seat. He could idly feel Mika's eyes on him followed by a small chuckle of amusement. He glared at him across the table as an attempt to shut the omega up, but that only served to widen Mika's smile.

 _Damn him. And this is only because I wanted to relieve my stress…!_ His hands clenched into fists on his lap as he scowled at Mika's condescending smirk. _I won't lose._

"With that said, if the players are ready, you may begin starting... now."

With that said, Chess slapped down on the timer clock on the table to start the time and Mika didn't waste a second as he was the first one to say a word.

" **SAN-GUI-NEM** " (Mika - 3 points)

Yuichiro jumped, completely unprepared at the sudden start and cursed under his breath before counterattacking.

" **MAR-MA-LADE** " (Yuu - 3 points)

" **EN-CY-CLO-PE-DI-A** " (Mika – +6 = 9 points)

"A… **A-MAZ-ING** " (Yuu - +3 = 6 points)

" **GEN-ER-A-TION** " (Mika - +4 = 13 points)

" **NO-BIL-I-TY** " (Yuu - +4 = 10 points)

Mika's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the last letter Yuichiro uttered before grinning. He knew that Yuichiro was just babbling whatever words came to mind without thinking of the necessary syllables needed to win the game, making him miscalculate the kind of words he might say in the course of their game. The last letter being said was big evidence in that since there weren't a lot of words that start with 'Y'.

 _Not bad…_ He complimented, feeling the fire of competition sparking inside him once more as he met Yuichiro's eyes head on. _But I won't go down that easily. Don't forget that I'm points ahead of you, Amane-san!_

" **YIELD** " (Mika - +1 = 14 points)

Yuichiro paused at the word and felt slightly embarrassed despite not wanting to, and it didn't help that the word – even it wasn't a command – made his heart race for a while, especially since it was Mika who said it.

 _D-Damn it…!_

"D…" He stuttered before screaming. "D- **DE-SIR-A-BLE…!** " (Yuu - +4 = 14 points)

 _Amazing… They're both tied._ Chess observed as she scored the points down on a tablet before she glanced at Mika who looked like he was having fun. _But even so, I bet Mika has something up in his sleeve._

" **E-LIM-I-NA-TION** " (Mika - +5 = 19 points)

"N… **NA-KED** …" (Yuu - +2 = 16 points)

Both Mika and Chess immediately blushed at the word Yuichiro used but they didn't comment on it as Mika coughed awkwardly behind a hand.

 _C-Calm down, this is just a game._

"Uh, er… D… **DAN-GER-OUS** " (Mika - +3 = 22 points)

"… **SWEET** ," (Yuu - +1 = 17 points)

Mika bit on his bottom lip even if he was confused as to why he was so flushed just from hearing Yuichiro say simple words. It was just for the game and he was…

He shook his head and frowned at being distracted. What gotten into him, feeling this hot with just some basic words spoken by a beta? It shouldn't affect him that much, but somehow, it did and he was becoming edgy, not to mention that the room seemed to be a bit heated than normal.

He had to do something about this.

"T… **TROU-BLE-MAKE-R**!" (Mika - +4 = 26 points)

Yuichiro flinched when Mika raised his voice so suddenly that it prompted him to instant say a reply.

"Ro- **RO-MAN-TIC** " (Yuu - +3 = 20 points)

" **CON-STI-TU-TION-AL**!" (Mika - +5 = 31 points)

"L- **LUS-CIOUS** …!" (Yuu - +2 = 22 points)

" **SAC-RI-FICE**!" (Mika - +3 = 34 points)

"Uh… **EN-CHANT-ING** …!" (Yuu - +3 = 25 points)

" **GUE-RIL-LA**!" (Mika - +3 = 37 points)

" **AN-TIC-I-PA-TION** …!" (Yuu - +5 = 30 points)

" **NAR-CIS-SISM**!" (Mika - +3 = 40 points)

" **MAS-OCH-IST**!" (Yuu - +3 = 33 points)

" **TEM-PER-A-TURE**!" (Mika - +4 = 44 points)

" **EN-GI-NEER**!" (Yuu - +3 = 36 points)

" **RES-UR-REC-TION** " (Mika - +4 = 48 points)

" **NAV-I-GA-TOR** " (Yuu - +4 = 40 points)

" **REV-O-LU-TION-AR-Y** " (Mika - +6 = 54 points)

" **YEAR-BOOK** " (Yuu - +2 = 42 points)

" **KI-NE-SICS** " (Mika - +3 = 57 points)

" **SYN-DI-CA-TION** " (Yuu - +4 = 45 points)

" **NEG-LI-GENT** " (Mika - +3 = 60 points)

" **TO-BAC-CO** " (Yuu - +3 = 48 points)

" **OR-GAN-I-ZA-TION** " (Mika - +5 = 65 points)

" **NOUR-ISH-MENT** " (Yuu - +3 = 51 points)

" **TU-BER-CU-LO-SIS** " (Mika - +5 = 70 points)

" **SYM-PA-THET-IC** " (Yuu - +4 = 55 points)

" **CHARM-ER** " (Mika - +2 = 72 points)

" **RE-SIST-ANCE** " (Yuu - +3 = 58 points)

" **EM-PHA-SIS** " (Mika - +3 = 75 points)

" **SANC-TU-AR-Y** " (Yuu - +4 = 62 points)

 _Doesn't matter how much you try, I'll still win, Amane-san._

Mika smirked as he glanced at the timer that now showed that they have five seconds left to finish.

 _Now then, time to wrap this up._

" **YEAST** " (Mika - +1 = 76 points)

" **TER-MI-NA-TION** " (Yuu - +4 = 66 points)

" **NEE-DLES** " (Mika - +2 = 78 points)

Yuichiro inhaled deeply before he opened his mouth, speaking in a fast motion.

" **SU-PER-CA-LI-FRA-GIL-IS-TIC-EX-PI-A-LI-DO-CIOUS…!** " (Yuu - +14 = 80 points)

Mika blinked in shock at the long word Yuichiro just said and he was left gaping. "Wha―"

"―And that ends our game…!" Chess announced and she slammed again on the timer to stop the timing. "For the first time ever since Sanguinem Court's building years, our Jewel has been completely overwhelmed by our new challenger by two points, and as promised, Mika has to fulfill his end of the wager~!"

Chess grinned over to Mika who scowled at her for his loss and he stood up so that he could go around the table, standing before Yuichiro and grabbing his arm rather violently than necessary.

"In. My. Room. Please. Amane-san." Mika said with a smile even if his deep (and angry) voice implied otherwise.

Yuichiro gulped before he was dragged away with Chess waving at them with a smile.

―

Yuichiro squeaked as he landed on his ass when Mika threw him roughly on the tatami mat of his room before slamming the door of his room shut. Yuichiro could already feel the potent ire and disbelief radiating from the omega's scent that the other didn't bother to hide. The beta sat up properly and cautiously as he stared at Mika's hunched back, feeling like he was facing a predator.

"Uh, Mika? Are you, uhm… okay?" He asked carefully, keeping his distance.

"… Okay?" Mika repeated as he straightened up before the turned towards Yuichiro with a deadly look. "Okay?! I just lost to you!"

"Yeah, that's technically what the game is for in the first place." The beta said in an as a matter of fact tone which further irritated Mika. "And besides, you were the one who revised what we'll wager so that it will put you in the mood. I was already fine with it as is…"

Mika clicked his tongue. "Yeah, well, first timer, in terms of gambling, you have to bet with something of high value to get your opponent's attention. Betting something like what you just did would ruin the mood. Keep that in mind."

Yuichiro blinked up at Mika, silent at the omega's newfound personality as Mika approached him with his grouchy expression still on before continuing. "And what the hell was that on the last ditch? If you knew a word like that all along, why do you bother replying me with small fry words? If I have known, I wouldn't go easy on you."

"You told me to not worry since I'm a first timer here. Are you going to take that back now that the game is over and I won fair and square?" Yuichiro asked with his annoyance on par with Mika's as their eyes met in a hateful stare despite their status difference. "… Or are you ashamed that someone like me actually beat you in your long streak of being undefeated?"

"… Touché, Amane-san." Mika thinned his lips and turned his eyes away with a huff, accepting Yuichiro's words as he knelt before him on the tatami mat with his face blushing a faint pink. "And as promised, I should… s-service you, right? That's the deal, after all, so…"

Yuichiro tilt his head in confusion, unaware of Mika's little dilemma before the omega began to unfasten the cord tying up his obi with trembling hands. The mere action was enough to make Yuichiro's green eyes widen and face turn completely red in embarrassment. And without even thinking for his next action, he quickly crawled close to Mika and stop what he was doing before he could strip entirely in front of him, his hands seizing Mika's wrists.

"U-Uhm…" Yuichiro began, unable to look at Mika. "Y-You don't have to strip to service me, Mika, jeez. S-Sex as a form of payment for losing over a game is rather inappropriate for me…"

Mika's blush darkened as he lowered his head, his senses becoming hyperaware at how close Yuichiro was; how his skin touched his, how his scent eased him, and how his warmth emitted from him in a warm, gentle caress even if the other wasn't an alpha. How strange, yet Mika didn't do anything to push Yuichiro away as he stayed in his position.

"T-Then…" Mika's reply came as a whisper, refusing to meet Yuichiro's eyes. "What should I do? I mean, you did win the game; you have the right to do whatever you want with me. S-So I thought you want to… you know…"

"Damn, Mika, no. I'm not that kind of person, believe me." Yuichiro said firmly as he rubbed gentle circles on Mika's skin. "If anything, I just want to get to know you… You know, be my friend, be someone I could talk to. That's already enough for me."

Yuichiro didn't know what came over him when he allowed their foreheads to bump to each other, but something told him that it was the right thing to do, given how the both of them were so nervous around the other. He closed his eyes for a while to relish the feeling of being close to Mika as he nuzzled, feeling Mika slightly shaking from the close contact.

 _How cute…_

Yuichiro breathed in some of Mika's sweet, omegan scent and sighed softly. He opened his eyes and find Mika staring at him like he was mesmerized, his blue eyes glazing in patience. He briefly looked down on Mika's plush lips and he wondered what it would feel like against his own. His heart raced in his chest as he attempted to lean close, his eyes lidding as he neared.

But he paused midway and pulled back with an apologetic smile on his face.

"S-Sorry…" He murmured. "I wasn't meant to do that, but you're just so beautiful and I just…"

"… Amane-san."

Yuichiro stopped talking when he felt his face being cupped by two hands followed by the soft sensation of lips on his, surprising him. Though the kiss didn't last long, it was enough to make Yuichiro speechless for a good moment and he was left staring at Mika in awe.

"You have to finish what you started, you know…" Mika murmured, his blue eyes shining with something Yuichiro couldn't put a finger on. "… So that you won't give up in the middle of it."

"… That's some advice you have there, Mika."

"Mikaela…" Mika corrected, earning Yuichiro's attention. "Mikaela Hyakuya is my name… I believe I haven't formally introduced myself, huh? But you're free to call me Mika."

"Oh, uh… I'm Yuichiro Amane, but you can call me Yuu for short."

Mika chuckled. "Well, then, Yuu… Do you mind if I kiss you again? It feels nice."

Yuichiro downright shivered at the pleading look Mika was giving him and the caresses he was receiving. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to, because damn, Mika looked so tempting. Yuichiro shouldn't, and yet, he couldn't help himself and he closed his eyes when Mika neared his lips again, hot breath fluttering against his skin.

However, it was unfortunate that Yuichiro's phone rang a specific ringtone and created an upbeat tone inside the heated room.

"Ah, it's Kimizuki…" Yuichiro frowned as he took out his phone and cancelled Shiho's incoming call. "He's probably calling me to come back to base since it's getting late."

"You can actually sleep in here if you want. I don't mind." Mika nearly whined as he pouted his lips, disappointed at being deprived to kiss Yuichiro again. "That is… if you don't have anything important to do?"

"Sorry, Mika, but I have my duties to uphold as the second-in-command of my squad. My soldiers need me." Yuichiro explained with a remorseful smile. "But, don't worry. If I have some spare time, I'll come to visit you and maybe you can get your revenge on me in a game."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Yuu." Mika agreed as he slowly let go of Yuichiro's face, fingers lingering on the skin that the beta didn't notice when he stood up.

"So, uhm… I guess this is a good night, Mika."

Mika nodded his head as he waved a goodbye to Yuichiro. "Yes. Good night to you too, Yuu."

Yuichiro smiled at Mika one last time before he slid the door open and close it behind him, leaving the omega in his own quarters. However, once Yuichiro's footsteps were near gone, Mika stopped what he was doing and stood up to get a walkie-talkie out of one of his drawers and turn it on.

After some tuning, he was connected to the channel he wanted to speak with.

"This is Mikaela Hyakuya, reporting to Russian commander, Saito."

" _Ah, it's so nice to hear from you again, my beautiful spy. I hope your work isn't too stressful._ " Saito's radio static voice was heard on the walkie-talkie clearly.

"Work isn't too stressful, Saito-sama, but I'm grateful for your concern."

Saito hummed, pleased. " _So what do you want to report to me, Mikaela? It must be important enough for you to contact me._ "

"Indeed, it is. You see, I had a customer who is a member of the company of the Japanese lieutenant colonel, Guren Ichinose." Mika stated, trying to be as soft as possible so that no one would hear him. "He is a gullible one for a soldier, but nonetheless, he is pretty sharp in his own way."

" _Oh, splendid, we could use this to our advantage._ " Saito complimented." _If you could trick him into giving you information about their strategies, that we'll give us the upper hand into conquering their nation and make them a part of the great and powerful Mother Russia._ "

"I thought so too, Saito-sama." Mika agreed with a smile.

" _Excellent work, Mikaela. Keep this up and you'll reach your dream in no time. We will let the world bow down on their knees before the Soviet Union and acknowledge as their leaders for our country is great. All hail to Mother Russia._ "

A triumphant smirk formed on Mika's lips at the familiar cry as he raised his fist in the air victoriously before he too said it in his own lips. "All hail to Mother Russia."

And the connection cut off.


	4. Curry

**Chapter 4: Curry**

When Shiho woke up the next morning, he thought that he was still dreaming, like seriously still dreaming because the bed beside him empty and _clean_. He squint his eyes, rub them and squint them again at the innocent still-object before he pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief and wore his eyeglasses on.

"Yuu, are you―"

"―Yes, Kimizuki?" Yuichiro's voice sounded very perky in the early morning instead of the usual gruff snarl as he open one of the flaps of the tent with a sunny smile. "Do you need anything?"

Shiho blinked, shocked upon seeing Yuichiro wide awake, clean and in his uniform already ( _for the first fucking time_ ). He lifted his eyeglasses to check if his eyes were fooling him before he put it back on and pinched himself, hissing afterwards at the sting.

"I'm… I'm not sleeping anymore, am I?" Shiho asked as he looked at Yuichiro.

"Oh, no, you're still asleep and having a rather nice dream. It will be a shame for me to wake you up." Yuichiro countered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes before he said in a flat tone, "You're awake, telephone pole."

Shiho snorted at the nickname and he stretched up his limbs, flexing his muscles in the process. "Hmm, I thought I was imagining my assistant squad leader to actually be neat and punctual for once."

"Shut up or I'll destroy your eyeglasses and eat your rations." Yuichiro threatened, though there wasn't really any bite in it. He was just feeling too giddy right now and Shiho noticed it in his scent.

"I'm kidding, stupid. You don't have to resort to threats over such a small thing." Shiho snorted with a smile as he got out of his bed. "Anyway, since you're up and going, why don't you tend to the duties of the squad while I shower and change? It'll be a huge help."

Yuichiro's frown turned to a toothy grin as he did a playful salute as he announced proudly. "Done and taken care of, Sir. And I'm currently on standby and waiting for you to accompany me for breakfast."

The alpha was stunned when he heard that, blinking for a bit as if the beta was a foreigner. But, nonetheless, he was glad about the news and he gave Yuichiro a challenging smirk. "All right, hold your horses, I'll be out shortly. I can't have my assistant besting me in punctuality."

"Then you better hurry because the beef stew is going to be cold." Yuichiro added which was enough for Shiho to flee the tent for a shower.

―

"I've noticed that you're unusually happy today, Yuu. I wonder who died..." Shiho commented as he took a spoonful of stew and stared at a gleeful Yuichiro sitting across from him on their table. "... Wait, don't tell me you actually fell in love with a prostitute?"

Yuichiro instantly gave Shiho a dirty look. "Mika isn't a prostitute, Kimizuki. He's still a... a virgin."

"... A virgin?" Shiho repeated slowly as a thought came to him. "Oh! Did you find it out when he was servicing you last night?"

Yuichiro nearly gagged when he was drinking his water and he coughed violently as he cheeks turned red from embarrassment. How the hell did Shiho knew that? Yuichiro wondered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How... How did you know that?"

"They broadcasted it around the building. Honestly, I was rooting for Mika but, nah... You won in the end and it was such a huge surprise." Shiho shrugged as he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Who knew that someone like you could bed an elite omega? I bet the regular alphas and betas after him will kick your ass when you come back."

"I... I didn't do much, honestly..." Yuichiro admitted with a small blush on his cheeks as he pushed aside his now finished dish. "I just... The experiences in our missions tend to be handy, you know, so yeah..."

"Hm, true. Experience tends to be the best teacher." Shiho agreed then he smirked suggestively at Yuichiro. "So? What is it like?"

The beta blinked in confusion. "What is, what like?"

"You know... Being with the Jewel of Sanguinem Court for one night? It must be _nice_." Shiho wiggled his brows which spiked a very red blush to form on Yuichiro's cheeks.

"Fuck, no, we didn't even go that far! Get that out of your dirty mind, you asshole...!" Yuichiro shrieked with a red face and a glare towards his squad leader which earned the glances of the other soldiers present in the area.

Shiho hummed with his smirk growing. "I thought so. I mean, you wouldn't still be our cherry boy if you went far with Mika, _right_?"

"Ugh, just shut up before I report you for harassment, stupid pole!" The beta huffed in annoyance as he stood up abruptly and grabbed his now empty plate so to properly dispose the used china; all the while listening to Shiho snickering at him from behind before they were called out by Shinya.

―

"I'm sorry for bothering the both of you at this time, but this is quite urgent." Their commanding officer, Shinya Hiragi, explained as he looked at Shiho and Yuichiro standing before him in full attention. "We've receive word that a group of terrorist were camping out in the outskirts of Shinjuku as well as somewhere in the road going to Nagoya. However, one of them is considered a fraud; but since we can never be too sure of what terrorists are planning, I sent out my men to scout the one in Shinjuku. As for the road going to Nagoya, I leave the area for you to scout since it's near your base. Is that all right for you, Lieutenants?"

Shiho and Yuichiro did a synchronized salute at the order, showing how much they are willing to accept such a mission. "Yes, sir. We'll do our best to see what we could find."

Shinya nodded, accepting their confirmation. "Very well. If you know our protocols by heart and have no further objections, you may fall out to proceed with your mission." He paused before a wry smile formed on his lips. "Though, I highly suggest that you and your men should exercise caution and safety. We can't risk losing any more men... and also because I don't want to get an earful of Guren scolding me for treating his favorite squad ill..."

"If I may, Major General..." Yuichiro began, seeking permission to speak to Shinya. "I don't think Lieutenant Colonel thought of us that way. I mean, we were chosen by the JIDA, after all."

Shinya chuckled. "Nonsense~ Guren actually recommended your squad to do this special mission himself. If you weren't his favorite, then he wouldn't allow you to reinforce one of the main strongholds of Japan, seeing how your squad composed of mostly of young soldiers. He must have high expectations in you and your men."

"We... We're honored to hear that, Major General." Shiho said with a small bow.

"Oh, and drop the formalities, please. Your squad will be with me for a long while so don't hesitate to call me 'Shinya'. It'll be highly appreciated." The beta officer suggested meekly with a smile.

Shiho and Yuichiro looked at each other in confusion before they smiled at each other at the privilege given to them and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course, Shinya-san. Thank you."

Then, they both proceeded to their mission at hand.

( _Hey…_ )

Yuichiro listened intently on the beeping sounds Shiho was sending him via sound through his head set, listening to what he had to say in Morse code. Usually, Morse code was only used whenever someone was in danger or whenever someone is sending a message so as to not acquire attention from enemies.

However, it seemed that Shiho intended to talk to Yuichiro secretly without letting anyone know, even with the men with him.

( _About this morning…_ )

Yuichiro quickly snatched a device to send Shiho a message in the same fashion.

( _There is nothing to talk about this morning, Kimizuki. Shut up and do your job._ )

( _Why? Embarrassed?_ )

Yuichiro grind down on his teeth as he tapped quickly a message.

( _No. Now, do your job, telephone pole._ )

( _Come on, it's pretty boring here, you know. At least indulge me for a bit._ )

Yuichiro let out a sigh of exaggeration as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. How exactly can field work be boring? It was one of the experiences in the military that allowed soldiers to know (or at least get a hint of) what kind of enemy they were dealing with. Prior to the start of the mission, Yuichiro actually volunteered to do the recon but Shiho, being a rank and position above him, thought otherwise which eventually led them into this setup after a lot of questioning; Shiho being in-charge of surveying the area, with Yuichiro being in-charge of intel gathering.

But the raven-haired beta couldn't help but think that Shiho did this on purpose just to pester him in Morse code about what happened last night. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

( _For the last time, Kimizuki, shut up and do your work._ )

( _Why so defensive, Yuu? A little chitchat won't kill you, you know…_ )

Okay, by now, Yuichiro could practically hear Shiho laughing at him with a stupid smirk on his face along with his eyeglasses gleaming menacingly at him as he tapped in his message.

( _It will if you're going to use that information to spite me in the future._ )

( _Who says I'm going to spite you just because you have a little crush on someone you just met yesterday night? If anything, I'm kind of happy that you found someone who caught your interest._ )

Yuichiro blinked in surprise at what Shiho sent him, his index finger hovering over the button as he continued to listen to Shiho's Morse code message.

( _You would usually ignore the younger cadettes whenever they would try to talk to you into simple idle chatter all because you're focused on your work and what-not. So you being like this for Mika is a huge step, actually... Especially after what we talked about mates._ )

Yuichiro sighed tiredly before he tapped in his message.

( _… This again? If I didn't know any better, Kimizuki, I'd say that you sound pretty desperate to have one._ )

( _Not really, no… I'm more worried about you, honestly._ )

Yuichiro huffed after he translated the message and his answer came out quickly in record time.

( _Well, don't be. I'm perfectly fine all by myself. For the meantime, the topic of finding a mate isn't that much important to me now, and I would prefer it if it stayed that way._ )

There was a long pause in the communication line after that. At first, Yuichiro wasn't bothered by it, but knowing that Shiho was at the other end, the silence soon became a bit unnerving that the beta had to check if there was something wrong with the wiring. He was just about to look over when he suddenly heard a tapping.

( _You can never be certain, Yuu… By the way, can you report for me that we found nothing during our search? My men and I looked at every place that could have been a potential hiding spot for an enemy, but there was none. No hint, and no possible leads. Everything is clean._ )

( _Okay, I got it._ )

( _Also, you can ask for an early leave once you report to Shinya-san._ )

( _Okay._ )

( _Also, tell Mika I said "Hi"._ )

( _Oka_ _―_ ) Yuichiro's hand instantly seized movement when he heard that, his expression surprised before embarrassment took over and he was tapping, ( _What?!_ )

( _You heard me, cherry boy._ )

( _How the hell can you be certain that I'll go back to that place?! For all you know, I was greatly pissed at you and the place because of that punishment!_ )

( _Yuu, have you forgotten just how happy you were this morning all because of a certain someone? I have no doubts on where you'll be once you're dismissed from duties. You're just that obvious._ )

Yuichiro blush a bright red instantly like he was just caught and he instantly tapped on the device, ( _Shut up!_ ) before removing the headphones with an irritated huff, frowning as he took a piece of paper and a pen to write his report with haste.

 _Stupid Kimizuki and his stupid logic…_

* * *

He wanted to deny it, he really did… But, in the end, Yuichiro found himself walking in a very familiar street whose memory was still fresh in his mind. He fumed at the possibility that Shiho might be tracking him with a creepy smile on his face and saying shit like, "I told you so" in a very annoying voice. So what if he wanted to see Mikaela? There wasn't anything wrong with that, so why was it such a big deal? Sure, Yuichiro felt kind of happy in the morning, but did that have anything to do with Mikaela?

… Maybe.

Questions raked through Yuichiro's head as he neared the place where he wanted to go. He immediately spotted the entrance of Sanguinem Court and saw Yoichi sweeping the pavement with a broom, the omega's kimono looking as elegant as ever.

"Yoichi…?"

Yoichi paused for a while to look up to Yuichiro and his face beamed with a smile. "Ah, Amane-san, good afternoon. What brings you here?"

"N-Nothing, really…" Yuichiro stuttered defensively (nervously) as his cheeks blushed lightly. "I'm just getting some air after a day's work. It helps me to relax from all the stress."

"Oh, I can understand that." The omega chuckled with a nod. "Then, may I ask why you decided to go here straight from work, Amane-san?"

Yuichiro jerked in surprise. "How did you―"

"Your scent was giving it away." Yoichi explained as if knowing why Yuichiro reacted that way. "And from the looks of it… You didn't go here to play a game, am I right?"

The raven beta gulped timidly as he let a hand scratch the back of his head, his blush growing redder on his cheeks. "… Was it obvious?"

Yoichi giggled as he did a gesture that it was all right and he looked at the entrance meaningfully. "If you're looking for Mika-san, he is inside doing kitchen duty. He is currently cooking his signature dish as a way to promote Sanguinem Court to the customers. He only does this once a month, though."

"Is that so…" Yuichiro hummed as he too glanced at the entrance but his mind was zeroing in on the news that _Mikaela can cook_. Well, given the fact that Mikaela was an omega, it shouldn't come as a surprise but the thought of him in the kitchen wearing some kind of cute apron made Yuichiro's heart skip a beat.

"Oh, and this chance is just perfect!" Yoichi squealed in delight as he gazed at Yuichiro with a gleam in those olive green eyes, making the beta look at him in confusion. "Mika-san could use a taste tester for his dish. He often does that every time he cooks, so I was thinking of letting you do it."

"Taste test, me? Nah, I couldn't possibly…" The beta hesitated, but in truth, he was very thrilled by the idea of tasting Mikaela's dish but he was kind of jittery at giving a critique to Mikaela's cooking for the very first time.

"Please?" The brunette insisted with pleading eyes. "It would mean a lot to Mika-san if you do. I mean, everyone in here already tasted and critiqued his dish. He could use someone new, after all."

"I-I see…" Yuichiro murmured. "Well… I guess I could try. I need to kill some time anyway before going back to base."

"Great~! Then, let's go inside. Mika-san is probably cooking by now." Yoichi said excitedly as he grabbed one of Yuichiro's arms to lead him inside the building, unaware at how Yuichiro's heart was beating wildly in anticipation on what Mikaela might be cooking.

But while he was walking with Yoichi inside, he couldn't help but feel the stares of the other omegas at him, some even whispering behind their backs.

" _Isn't that the man who defeated our Jewel?_ "

" _Yeah, that's him._ "

" _A beta? It's pretty tasteless because he's so ordinary._ "

" _Yeah, but he's kind of cute… and his military uniform makes him look cool._ "

" _Ooh… No wonder he caught the eye of our Jewel~_ "

" _Hmm, now I'm jealous of Mika-sama. He always gets the big catches like him._ "

The omegas sighed in delight as they look dreamingly at Yuichiro, their scents wafting in the air which made the beta uneasy and self-conscious with his newfound popularity in the Court. He hastily walked faster so that he could be beside Yoichi who was chuckling.

"You've gotten pretty admirable after your game with Mika-san, Amane-san. Everyone around the Court was pretty restless when they found out, but they soon learn to adore you after Mika-san said that you were such a gentleman with him." Yoichi explained with a smile as they continued to walk through halls leading to the kitchen while receiving the infatuating stares of the omegas they were passing by. "Although, being this popular can be quite a handful, especially for Mika-san…"

Yuichiro looked at Yoichi with a raised brow. "It is? Why?"

"Oh… You'll see…" The brunette omega winked at Yuichiro as they stopped walking and stood in front of twin doors. "Here we are. Mika-san is just inside here… But you have to be careful because there are other omegan cooks inside. And they also know what happened yesterday night~"

A sweat dropped from Yuichiro's head as he took the (small) warning before nodding his head. "I'll… try to be careful, thank you, Yoichi."

Yoichi smiled at that. "Well, then… I'll be going back to cleaning duty. Good luck, Amane-san. See you soon."

"Y-Yeah, you too…" Yuichiro replied as he waved a goodbye to Yoichi before looking at the twin, intimidating doors in front of him.

He gulped as he balled his hands into fists the more he stared at the furniture, contemplating if he should open it or leave. Well, he did want to see Mikaela in the first place, so running away wasn't exactly an option from the start… and besides, Yoichi also told him that Mikaela wanted someone new to taste test his dish; something that Yuichiro wouldn't dare to refuse.

 _To hell with it…!_

Straightening up, he placed a hand on one of the doors and pushed it open with a brave face on (even if there wasn't really anything to be scared of) as he entered the kitchen. Once inside, Yuichiro was immediately engulfed by the delicious smell of food all around. He could smell the scent of smoked meat, the profound sweetness of newly baked treats, the mellow blend of herbs and spices, and so much more that it had his stomach growling in seconds.

However, despite the many aromas of cooked food, there were only a few omegas who were presently cooking in the huge, pristine kitchen that it didn't even take Yuichiro a while to find Mikaela who was swirling a laden in a pot of sauce. Smiling, Yuichiro carefully walked over to where Mikaela was and gently nudged on his arm, causing Mikaela to look at him in confusion.

"Hi, Mika~"

"Y-Yuu…?! Why are you here?" Mikaela squeaked embarrassingly with a red face which caught the attention of the other omegas present.

"Ah, well… My work was finished a bit early so I thought of paying you a visit." Yuichiro explained himself innocently before adding, "Oh! And Yoichi requested me to taste test your monthly dish and I'm kind of curious as to what your specialty is." The beta blushed shyly as he glanced away and played with his fingers behind his back. "T-That is, if you want to. I won't force you into accepting if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No, no, that's okay. In fact, you just came at the perfect time now that I'm done with it." Mikaela said as he took his laden out and poured a small amount of the sauce in a saucer, handing it to Yuichiro afterwards. "Please tell me what it tastes like."

"Oh, thank you."

Yuichiro gratefully took the sample and sipped the liquid, savoring it on his tongue before swallowing. "Amazing…" A huge smile curled on his lips as he looked at Mikaela with delight in his eyes. "This is delicious, Mika. The taste imparts a spicy yet mellow flavor on the tongue, leaving a wonderful aftertaste that let's anyone craving to have more. Not to mention that the spices used gives off a very fragrant note to the nose that makes the dish all the more enjoyable to eat."

Mikaela blushed at how specific Yuichiro was with his critique and smiled widely. "Thank you, Yuu. Hearing you say that makes me happy."

Yuichiro hummed thoughtfully as he remembered the feel of the sample he was given, thinking of the dish Mikaela was cooking. "Based on this… Were you perhaps cooking curry?"

The blonde chuckled. "My, was it that obvious?"

"Curry is my absolute favorite dish…!" Yuichiro revealed with his green eyes shining in sheer elation before he coughed and straightened his composure from his reaction. "Well, I've received curries in the military but their tastes are always lackluster and left nothing much to appreciate in terms of flavor and what-not. But yours, though… it's a very different story."

Mikaela peeked over to Yuichiro curiously at what he said, turning the stove off in doing so. "Hmm… How so, Yuu?"

"Ah, well… It's like, uhm…" Yuichiro murmured nervously as he set the saucer down on a nearby counter. "… It reminds me of my mother's cooking, honestly."

The huge compliment quickly sent Mikaela's face in flames and he could've sworn that his heart also took a slight attack, feeling something hit in his chest. "I-I see…"

As Yuichiro and Mikaela were talking, an omega bashfully came up to Yuichiro and poked him on his arm, causing Yuichiro to turn his head to the source.

"U-Uhm… Are you Amane-san from last night?" The omega asked with her face completely red because of her nervousness.

"Oh, yes, I am. What seems to be the matter, Miss?" Yuichiro asked gently so as to not scare her.

"Ah, well… I-I know that this is rude of me, but…" The omega bowed as she pushed a tray that she was holding in front, letting Yuichiro look down on the dish being presented to him. "Can you please taste test my dish as well?"

"Eh, really? Well…" Yuichiro glanced at Mikaela for a bit with uncertainty, asking permission if it was okay to try it out.

Mikaela met his stare and smiled, nodding.

A small smile crept up on Yuichiro's lips upon seeing Mikaela's approval and he took the small spoon that was provided for tasting the dish. "Sure, why not? Let's see… This is ramen, right?"

"Y-Yes…!" The omega confirmed as she slowly raised her head. "It was originally Soy Sauce Ramen, but I decided to do a bit of a change and added chicken and vegetables s-so it becomes Soy Sauce Ramen with Chicken and Vegetables as a result."

Yuichiro hummed. "That sounds pretty interesting. Now, then… Thanks for the food."

Dipping the spoon for a bit to get some soup, Yuichiro then sipped it and paused for a while, eyes widening. The silence made Mikaela and the omega stare at the beta in awe before Yuichiro placed the small spoon aside and grabbed the chopsticks on the tray, taking the bowl as he began to eat the noodles and toppings with great enthusiasm.

"This is awesome…!" Yuichiro said after he took a slurp. "The soup is very flavorful, emitting the luscious taste of soy sauce and chicken with an overtone of matured vegetables and scallops in the mix. It's a completely balanced dish and the way that each ingredient compliments the other shows just how much you were careful with the preparations."

"R-Really?!" The omega gasped with a huge smile. "Thank goodness. I'm glad you enjoy it, Amane-san."

Yuichiro smiled as he placed the bowl back down on the tray. "Hey… What's your name?"

"Y-Yayoi Endo, sir…"

"This is a good dish, Yayoi-san. I'm sure the customers will love it."

The compliment made Yayoi smile in happiness and she gratefully thanked Yuichiro for evaluating her dish before she went back to her kitchen to make more.

"You're quite the critic, Yuu." Mikaela commented on the sidelines as he began to make some servings of his curry. "With the way you said those words, you could easily become a journalist or a food critic if you want."

Yuichiro snorted at that as he leaned a bit on a counter. "Nah, I'm just saying those to appreciate the food better in detail. It isn't always that I get to have a good meal, you know. So I have to make a huge use of the opportunity as being your taste tester."

Mikaela paused in what he was doing so that he could look over to Yuichiro with a concerned expression. "Is… military food that bad?"

"It isn't bad, but it isn't good either." Yuichiro sighed as he crossed his arms on his chest. "It isn't bad, in a way that it provides us the nutrients to start the day and do our duties, but it isn't good because it lacks taste, almost like the food that they serve is just merely a fuel to get us up and going about. It may keep us alive, but on a personal level, it doesn't have any spirit that you can find in a warm home."

Mikaela was silent after hearing that as he found that situation pretty similar to what happened to him before, but he swatted those memories away and softly said, "… It must be hard on you."

The beta chuckled. "Hmm maybe so, but not really… We eventually got used to it on the end. We had to; not like we had a choice."

Mikaela hummed as he poured the curry on another plate of rice, giving the dish to Yuichiro who looked at it in confusion. "Since it's almost evening, I figured that you should eat some dinner and have a nice bath in our bath house." The omega explained himself as he handed Yuichiro a spoon. "It's been a long day for you and the least I could give you is relaxation."

Yuichiro flushed. "Ah, thank you but no, that's… that's a bit too much to offer, Mika."

"Just take it. What are friends are for, after all." The omega insisted, pushing the plate resolutely on Yuichiro's chest.

Yuichiro blinked in surprise before he sighed in defeat and accepted Mikaela's offering. "Y-You sure? I'm not going to be charged for this, am I?"

"Nope~ Consider this as a treat from me. You have nothing to worry about." Mikaela proudly said with a toothy grin. "If you want to leave and return back, you are very much free to do so. For the meantime, just relax and enjoy your stay here."

Oh… Now, how could Yuichiro say no to that?

―

After eating his (delicious) curry and asking for a few directions, Yuichiro made it into the bath house. His eyes glimmered in excitement as he remembered what it was like to be in one of these places when he was still a kid.

"This sure brings back memories…" He murmured to himself as he slowly undressed from his uniform. "The last time I came into a place like this, it was in Akane's birthday in Okinawa…"

Yuichiro's hands paused when he was about to undo the last button of his shirt, his brows furrowing in nostalgia at the memory of his little sister. Despite how many years had passed by, Yuichiro could still remember the face of his sister like it was just yesterday; the color of her hair, her eyes, her smile…

 _Akane…_

Pursing his lips, Yuichiro resumed on his task to undress himself from his uniform, and just like that, his movements became less enjoyable and more mechanic like how he would act around base. Once the last piece of clothing was off and on the basket, he wrapped the towel provided for him on his waist and preceded into the bath through the sliding door, expecting some of the other customers to be there with him since it was a large communal bath house…

… But it was silent.

Yuichiro blinked as he looked around the bath to find at least one person inside, but to no avail. It was completely deserted.

 _Maybe I'm the first one…?_

Well… He did come in the Court straight from work, so it was expected that he was a tad bit early as compared to other people, but even so…

"I guess I have the whole place to myself then…" Yuichiro concluded as he walked over to the pool of warm water emitting steam, dipping his foot in to test the temperature.

Once the water touched his skin, Yuichiro shivered in delight when he felt his nerves relaxing instantly and he quickly got in the pool of water with a second thought, sighing as his stiff muscles loosen up and his body wrapped in comforting warmth. He inhaled deeply, smelling the mix of mineral salts and chlorine of the waters while he sagged by the edge, mind and body soothed from stress.

"Now this is nice… I never felt this comfortable before… It's very refreshing…"

"Is that so? I'm glad."

 _Who―?!_

Yuichiro jumped from his spot and was about to turn around when he felt a pair of arms circling around his shoulders, keeping him there.

"Shh, it's just me, Yuu. Don't be so shocked." Mikaela's playful voice answered (whispered) next to his ear and Yuuichirou had to suppress a shudder right there. "I see that you are enjoying yourself."

"V-Very much so…" The beta answered with a small nod as he tried to relax… but he was distracted with the way Mikaela was touching him so intimately. "Uh, can you let go of me, please?"

"Oh, pardon me." The omega chuckled and his arms slithered away from the other.

Yuichiro let out a breath that he didn't know that he held once Mikaela's arms were away, but he flinched when he felt movement beside him and he glanced at his side only to see Mikaela sitting right next him in the bath. And just from that, Yuichiro suddenly became very self-conscious of the tiniest things.

After all, it was only them… alone in the bath together … with only a minute distance between their skins…

… _Well, fuck._

Yuichiro needed to calm down.

"Hey…"

Yuichiro jumped again at being addressed so suddenly and he nearly snapped his neck to the side to where Mikaela was to answer whatever the omega had in mind. "Y-Yeah…?"

"Are you all right? You've been pretty restless lately, with you reacting like that and all." Mikaela asked with worry in his features. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not really, I just…" Yuichiro laughed awkwardly afterwards before he tried to explain himself. "It's just... uh, you… never seize to surprise me, Mika."

The omega blinked. "I… do?"

"Yeah, you do. You nearly scared me half to death when you surprised with a hug behind me and now you surprised me by addressing me so suddenly… in this very quiet place." Yuichiro's face blushed lightly against his will as he averted his eyes away in a futile attempt to avoid Mikaela's curious stare.

But, Mikaela, being the smart omega that he was, immediately took notice of it and he was chuckling with a hand on his mouth. "Yuu… Are you perhaps embarrassed that we're alone?"

"I…" Yuichiro trailed off before he sighed in defeat, face blushing even redder. "Yes, and it's pretty weird. I mean, we're both men a-and I'm a beta so I shouldn't be affected by you this much…"

"Hmm, then that could only mean one thing~" Mikaela sing songed as he purposely inched closer to Yuichiro with a toothy grin. "You like me, don't you?"

Yuichiro sputtered. "H-Huh?! Yeah, right, as if! I mean, that's a completely ridiculous idea, Mika…! Why would I feel that way about you?"

"… Do you want to know why, Yuu?" Mikaela suggested in a low tone of voice as he leaned close to the point where his nose barely brushed Yuichiro's and his eyes half-lidded into a sultry look. "Because you're acting defensive right now, and you know what they say about people who became defensive over such a simple matter."

"I-I see…" Yuichiro murmured as he stared straight into Mikaela's eyes before he looked down onto tempting plush lips; the very same lips that he had kissed yesterday in a moment just between the two of them.

He wondered how it would feel right now against his own but Mikaela was pulling away, returning back to his place in the bath with a satisfied smile.

"Well, now that you know, calm down and relax here beside me. The bath house was meant to relief stress from the customers, after all."

"R-Right…" Yuichiro agreed as he straightened up and attempted to relax again like he did before Mikaela came in.

"And to help you, why don't you tell me about your day? I'm sure sharing would let you loosen up more." The omega advised gently, setting up his bait to lure the beta in for information leaking.

And when Yuichiro's face lit up in excitement as he began to talk to him, Mikaela knew that the beta was now trapped in his web and the other wasn't even aware of it.

 _This will be a piece of cake._


	5. Ambush

**Chapter 5: Ambush**

After that night, Yuichiro would come and visit the court after work in the near dusk of each day – where the sun would set into a deep orange hue in the skies. He would say things that mostly pertained to his job as his reason for his frequent visits, but deep down, he was excited to see a certain someone for the remaining hours of the day. It didn't even take hint to know who Yuichiro was seeing in the first place with the way his face would dust a pink glow and how shy he would act towards a specific blond haired omega.

People would oftentimes dismiss it as a simple crush. Who wouldn't? Mikaela had many admirers in his years as an employee of the court. His prose and elegance were high-class, and it didn't help how attractive his looks were. Even his status as an omega contributed to this sort of admiration.

However, not a lot of people were lucky enough to get close to Mikaela as Yuichiro did, and the beta couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in it – proud that someone of his status managed to get the attention of an omega that almost everyone craved to have a piece of. It made Yuichiro unexpectedly giddy and happy just thinking about it, and he found himself secretly wanting Mikaela's attention every time he would come around to visit.

But, being him, he wouldn't admit this openly to anyone especially to Shiho.

Just thinking about his squad leader already sent unpleasant shivers crawling on Yuichiro's skin.

"…Yuu?"

A familiar, gentle voice woke Yuichiro up from his peaceful slumber and the beta looked up to see Mikaela's face above his. A small smile pulled on his lips as locks of black hair were being soothingly caressed back.

"Are you sure this is all right? I don't mind you visiting here but don't you have your job to worry about once your duties are over?" Mikaela asked as he combed his fingers on Yuichiro's hair gently, massaging the beta's scalp that earned him a pleased mewl. "Your superior might get angry…"

"Mm, that's fine…" Yuichiro mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Mikaela's clothed lap, completely relaxed whilst he breathe in the smell of cool snow and Mikaela in the air. "Kimizuki is practically a one-man army. I'm sure he can handle other things while I'm away."

A sigh escaped Mikaela's lips before his fingers caressing Yuichiro's hair made contact with his cheek instead, lightly pinching it as a form of scolding.

"Ow, ow…!" Yuichiro squeaked in surprise at the sudden pain and he glanced at Mikaela with a small, questioning frown. "M-Mika…?"

"He may be your superior, but he's still human, Yuu. He needs all the help he can get from his assistant officer." Mikaela reprimanded before letting Yuichiro's cheek go. "As much as I like you seeing me almost every day now, you still have a job to maintain. You can't relax forever, you know."

Yuichiro groaned, displeased.

"I know, I know…" He muttered with a pout as he massaged his wounded cheek a bit. Yet, he didn't do anything to move away from Mikaela's lap. Instead, Yuichiro stared up at Mikaela a bit in wonder, his emerald green eyes admiring the omega in front of him as a gentle breeze blew over them.

Mikaela blinked when he caught Yuichiro's stare. His face blushed lightly at being looked at so intently. "What's wrong, Yuu?"

"Nah, it's just that…" A small chuckle escaped Yuichiro's lips before he reached out to tuck some strands of hair behind Mikaela's ear, his hand lingering on Mikaela's cheek as his face softened in fondness. "You're really beautiful, Mika… Probably one of the most attractive people I've ever seen…"

The blush on Mikaela's cheeks brightened slightly at the compliment while he turned his head away. "I've… heard that a lot from many patrons before you…"

"Ah, but I don't just mean your appearance alone." Yuichiro added shortly which caught on Mikaela's interest.

"… What do you mean?"

"W-Well, I know that you are smart." The beta began to stutter. "You also know how to cook and to clean up nicely around the court… Oh! And you also have a very pleasant personality if you aren't angry."

After hearing that, Mikaela sighed with a tinge of disappointment before his hands went back to massaging Yuichiro's head. "That's just protocol, Yuu… You have to earn your keep around the court, so I don't think those things are really worth taking note of."

"Hmm…" Yuichiro hummed as he frowned in concentration. "But does it count when I say that I like being around you?"

"A lot of my admirers say that too."

"N-No, I meant, um…" A healthy pink blush dusted on Yuichiro's cheeks as he glanced away in thought, his mind was racing into choosing his words carefully as to convey what he wanted Mikaela to hear. "It's more of I feel at ease whenever I'm with you… You're always honest with me and you never hold back in speaking out what's in your mind."

Lips pursed into a thin line, Yuichiro turned his head so that he was facing Mikaela again. His green eyes sparkle something that made Mikaela's breath hitched softly whilst his mouth opened to continue.

"I feel… safe around you, Mika. I've never felt like this ever since I lost my family in a terrorist attack, and it's very nostalgic." The beta soldier confessed as he cupped Mikaela's face. "I like how I could confine to you almost everything without having to worry."

Mikaela was left speechless and a bit wide-eyed at the admission. He never expected hearing this from a soldier whose military confidentiality was just as valuable as their life. It was bizarre and foolish of Yuichiro to trust him so easily with such things when they would only meet up at certain durations of the day. Yet, even so, Mikaela felt his chest becoming warm with something akin to endearment for the man on his lap.

It was… strange and so, so foreign. It left Mikaela questions about why he would feel like this to a person he was merely using for his aims. After all, Yuichiro was a man of the military, an opportunistic door that Mikaela could easily manipulate like a familiar instrument with some sweet words and a few flirtatious lines. Everything was going according to plan smoothly, yet he couldn't help but be drawn to Yuichiro as the latter shared to him countless stories about the outside world during his travels with his bright smiles and thoughtful eyes.

Even his confession right now already did a number on Mikaela's being, drawing him in, craving for more of what Yuichiro liked about his person to sate his curiosity.

"That's rather shallow, Yuu…" Mikaela tried to dismiss it away like the others, yet he couldn't help himself when he leaned down to give Yuichiro's lips a kiss. His fingers combing back Yuichiro's hair as the contact of their lips became intimate and warm before pulling back a bit.

"Shallow, but you seem to like it because you kissed me afterwards." Yuichiro chuckled through soft pants against Mikaela's lips as his fingers got lost in blond hair. "Perhaps, you would want to know more what I like about you…?"

"Please…" Mikaela groaned quietly as he cupped Yuichiro's face, looking at the beta with a heated stare. "Would you kindly indulge me?"

"Huh, I never imagined you to be greedy, Mika." Yuichiro laughed quietly as he tilted his head up to capture Mikaela's lips without much difficulty, kissing the omega's plush lips briefly before parting with a lick of his lips. "But that's kind of hot to know."

"… Shut up." The blond omega huffed, intending to sound annoyed but it came out as a whine before lips were met again in a slow yet passionate kiss.

Mikaela's omegan side churned a bit on the mere fact that he was kissing a beta like a lover, but with how pleasant he was feeling, he could care less about what his instincts wanted. Yuichiro's lips were soft against his own, and the taste of spearmint was lingering on his tongue. Had Yuichiro been taking breath mints each time he would come to visit Mikaela? Mikaela didn't know. Maybe he could ask later after he brought Yuichiro to absolute delight as appreciation for his compliment.

It was quite childish of Mikaela to grant something so intimate over words that spoke of innocent obliviousness against his true intentions, but then again, when was the last time Mikaela ever received a heartfelt confession? Everyone else said the same thing regarding his looks, his knowledge and his politeness. They only see him as someone worth having as a trophy. No one had expressed how his presence could make them feel something else entirely except for Yuichiro.

It overwhelmed Mikaela's feelings, making him quite selfish in a way he never felt before as he continued kissing Yuichiro. The quiet smack of their lips resounded in the room while Mikaela deepened the kiss, wanting more.

"Mm, Mika..." Yuichiro husked in between kisses. His raspy voice brought tingles down Mikaela's spine and Mikaela responded by sucking on Yuichiro's bottom lip, tilting his head.

Yuichiro's hand wandered from Mikaela's hair down to his shoulder, his warm gloved fingers rubbed on Mikaela's bare skin and dipped itself a little in Mikaela's kimono. Mikaela shuddered but he gave no resistance as Yuichiro slowly slipped a portion of his garments down, revealing Mikaela's sharp collarbone and more of his delicate skin for him to see and admire.

Mikaela gasped softly when he felt fingerpads rub on the junction of his neck, awakening his scent glands and releasing a pheromonic scent in the air. It made a small moan escape Mikaela's lips when he parted from kiss due to the new stimuli, darkening his eyes and dilating his pupils in profound lust.

Yuichiro marveled at how Mikaela could easily unravel just by touching his scent glands. He immediately noted that it was one of Mikaela's sensitive spots and it made him understand why alphas were so attracted to omegas just a little bit more.

"So beautiful..." Yuichiro murmured before he reached up to kiss Mikaela's jaw and neck, gentle touches of his lips grazing the skin, occasionally giving small suckles and nips that blossomed into tiny love bites.

The sensation of having his skin marked had Mikaela panting softly against Yuichiro's ear. He instinctively moved his head to the side so that he could bare his neck in submission for Yuichiro, allowing himself to get lost in the moment as he waited for Yuichiro to sink his teeth down on his shoulder. His fingers curled on Yuichiro's uniform as a wave of arousal began to well up within his being that set his body aflame.

"Yuu, please ..." Mikaela pleaded with a small whine. "I can't... I, I need it..."

Yuichiro stopped in his kissing and instead went back to massage Mikaela's scent glands. He listened intently to Mikaela's breathy noises against his ear, learning progressively on where Mikaela felt the most pleasure on his neck. He contemplated on teasing him, but with how needy Mikaela sounded, Yuichiro couldn't help but give in to his own desires as well.

"What do you need, Mika?" He asked curiously as he stared to dazed blue eyes above him.

"Your bite..." Mikaela answered quickly while tightening his hold on Yuichiro's clothes to get a grip of himself. "I... I need it so much. Please, Yuu..."

In his clear mind, Yuichiro would refuse such a thing in a heartbeat. He knew that Mikaela was just saying that because of his omegan instincts in response to his arousal. He knew that Mikaela only wanted his bite to sate his desire. He knew that, and yet, as he leaned close and opened his mouth against the pliant expanse of skin, Yuichiro long stopped caring for boundaries.

He would have done so much more than he could ever thought possible to the blond omega had someone never interrupted them in the middle of it; breaking whatever they had going on as two hands forcibly separated them from kissing any further.

"Lieutenant, Amane Yuichiro, would you kindly explain to me on why you perform such intimate acts when you should have been back to base a few minutes ago?"

Yuichiro tensed in recognition as he looked up to see Shiho glaring down on him in displeasure. The alpha was clearly angry with what he saw a while ago and Yuichiro couldn't form a plausible reason to excuse his actions. He stayed quiet for a moment, his mouth opening and closing uselessly before he found his voice again.

"S-Sir, I can explain..."

"There's nothing for you to explain, Lieutenant." Shiho snapped which made Yuichiro shut his mouth. "You were supposed to be back to take on your assigned night duty for the month, or perhaps you forgot about it when you were puckering up to Mikaela-san's face?"

Yuichiro's face lit up red and he sputtered in embarrassment. "O-Of course, I remember, sir! In fact, I was about to go do just that...! E-Excuse me!"

Abruptly sitting up from Mikaela's lap, Yuichiro gathered his military coat and hat that he left at the sides before standing up. He gave Mikaela an apologetic look as he followed Shiho out of the room in a hurry, trying to appease some of the alpha's annoyance on his way out. Yoichi briefly watched them before giggling softly.

"My, you must really like him so much for you to passionately kiss him, Mika-san." The brunet commented with a wide smile. "Though, I want to remind you that we mustn't become too attached to anyone due to our profession. Please be a bit more discreet."

"... I know, Yoichi. I'll be more careful next time." Mikaela huffed in slight frustration. His face still held a lovely shade of red as he fixed his kimono to hide the marks Yuichiro left on him.

"As long as you're aware of it, it's fine." Yoichi reassured as he took hold of Mikaela's sliding door to his room. "Well then, I'll take my leave. We only have some minutes left until we open to customers. It would be wise to use the remaining time to prepare."

Mikaela nodded his head slowly as Yoichi left him alone to recover from his kissing session with Yuichiro. He raised a hand up to lightly trace the lovebites trailing on his neck with his fingers. He could still vividly remember how he got it, how he felt so good in receiving it, and how he was so submissive the entire time it was happening. It surprised Mikaela that he could react that way from just a stupid simple compliment alone and it caused his blood to boil hot within his veins in anger.

With a clench of his teeth, Mikaela punched his room's floor as hard as he could manage while he swore under his breath for falling prey into the desires of his status. His anger was so potent that it was raging through his scent.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He murmured with a deep frown. "I got too carried away. I need to keep my emotions in check or else I'll fail my mission..."

Mikaela inhaled some air to get a hold of himself before he stood up from his spot and walked towards his dresser where he kept the walkie-talkie to update his Russian boss. He switched it on and changed through channel after channel to report in what he find now that he was alone.

" _Commander Saito, I want to report some things in._ " Mikaela spoke in Russian in the walkie-talkie and waited for a reply.

A small, dark chuckle was heard soon enough, indicating that Saito heard him loud and clear.

" _Punctual as always. Very well. Fill me in, my angel. Tell me more that you have gathered about these Japanese scums_."

Mikaela was silent for a moment, bowing his head low as a flash of Yuichiro's radiant smile appeared in his mind which made him hesitant to speak. He gripped onto the communication device as his heart pounded and his mind raced with thoughts of what he was doing. He suddenly felt like someone was watching him at this moment when he was very much alone in the confinements of his room. He even felt cold sweat run a strip down his temple at his own doubtful thinking.

 _Should I really be doing this...?_

At the thought, Mikaela suddenly had a hard time breathing as guilt slowly crept up to him. His skin turned clammy at the mere image of Yuichiro eventually finding out about his mission, imagining his once innocent, beautiful smile fall apart to a look of betrayal and hate at the realization that the person he trusted the most was selling him out the entire time he was visiting the court out of good faith.

It would undeniably hurt Yuichiro and just thinking about it really pained Mikaela's heart so much. Out of his pure instinct to protect a potential mate, he was about to come up with an excuse to stop the conversation until his boss spoke up.

" _Mika, you've been silent for a long while. Is something wrong?_ " Saito asked in a stern voice that alarmed the omega.

" _N-No, sir, nothing is wrong..._ " Mikaela answered immediately to his superior with a flustered face.

" _Then, why do you sound reluctant?_ "

".. _. I_ ..."

" _Don't tell me... You actually gained feelings for this spellbound fool?_ "

" _T-That's not it, sir...!_ " Mikaela denied. " _I was... trying to remember everything so that I won't give in false information_ ."

" _Is that so .._." Saito hummed in suspicion before sighing in the line. His tone held a bit of disappointment for his spy. " _Well, I do hope that's your reason. I don't need you to be distracted because you happen to find this toy of yours attractive and what-not. You haven't forgotten about why you agreed to take on this mission, right?_ "

" _H-How could I forget...?_ " Mikaela's voice quivered at the mention of his situation. " _The Japanese... tortured my parents because they mistaken them as terrorists... and they enslaved me... beaten me... starved me .._."

" _Yes, my sweet angel. The Japanese people are evil and they would do anything to make everyone know it by hurting people and dominating the world._ " Saito agreed with a coo to further lure Mikaela in his side. " _You don't want these evil men to win, right? Not after what they did to innocent people like your parents. You must be the catalyst to expose their weakness, to give them a taste of what it's like to lose someone they love right before their eyes, to make them suffer... just like you had._ "

Mikaela held in his breath when temptation knocked on his door, seizing his attention. He felt himself become a captive of Saito's words that heightened the more he thought back through his past. The pain, the agony, the very hell he went through as a prisoner of war came back to him in full force and it fueled him with an anger that sought to get a satisfying taste of revenge.

.. _. That's right. These people took away something that was important to me ._

Mikaela clenched his teeth as his face formed a frown. His blue eyes glimmered dangerously in the shadows like a vicious animal seeking its prey.

" _Yes ..._ " He found himself saying. " _They'll pay. They'll all pay dearly for messing with me._ "

Saito's soft, eerie chuckle was heard through the static of the walkie-talkie as Mikaela began to give away valuable information nonstop.

The image of Yuichiro's warm, alluring smile shattered and lay into broken pieces in his mind.

* * *

Yuichiro huffed for the umpteenth time that night. His expression was that into an annoyed frown as he glanced at Shiho beside him. There were now back in their base as they patrol around the barbed wire and brick walls of their military base. They didn't talk after the incident in Sanguinem Court, and Yuichirou couldn't help but be a bit anxious and annoyed of Shiho's mood.

"I already told you I was sorry." He mumbled with a small grunt as he placed a hand on his hips in an indignant pose. "You're being childish, sir ."

"At least, I have a sense of duty... unlike you." Shiho countered as he stuck his nose up high, avoiding Yuichiro's eyes on him.

"Excuse me?! I have a sense of duty too, you know! That was uncalled for!" Yuichiro snapped rather loudly than what he planned to, calling Shiho out on his insult.

"You may have it, but your frequent visits with Mikaela-san is becoming a big hindrance to your job, soldier. Do you honestly think I wasn't aware of the many times you would come back to the court?" Shiho turned his head to give Yuichiro a displeased look. "I may allow you to have some time to relax after your duty, but don't take it too far by practically living there until the wee hours. Some of our men are making up ridiculous theories that you have been kidnapped and buried to the ground alive because of it."

Yuichiro sputtered loudly. "W-What the hell?!" He turned his head a bit to glare at some of his soldiers for coming up such a thing. Yuichiro could see a few of them turn their heads away in guilt to avoid his opposing gaze.

"Well, I'm here now so that theory is obviously wrong." Yuichiro huffed as he turned back to Shiho. "And if that's your only concern, I'll try to lessen my visiting hours."

Shiho starrd at Yuichiro for a good moment before he shook his head in disagreement. "No. You won't try, you will lessen your visiting hours starting now. I'm not allowing you to stay any longer than at six in the evening."

Yuichiro's eyes widened a fraction at his superior's decision before it changed to a look of absolute fury. "What the actual fuck, Kimizuki?! You can't just do that to me! I can barely even talk with Mika properly at how much you're limiting my time!"

"I wouldn't implement such a thing if I'm not worried about you!" The pink-haired alpha raised his voice that spoke of his authority in the squad, catching the attention of some bystanders. "It isn't just me. Even the Major General is worried about your late night endeavors, so please be a bit considerate before you impulsively do things on your own accord!"

The way Shiho said those words felt like a slap across Yuichiro's face. But instead of realizing his mistake, it just made anger rise within Yuichiro and he was about to open his mouth and argue back when a gun shot was heard, followed by a scream of pain. The sound of it caught Yuichiro and Shiho's attention.

"Gun shot at twelve!" A low-rank soldier screamed immediately before he held up a pair of binoculars to look at said direction. "Unknown entities are firing multiple shots at once! We're under attack, sir!"

"On the ground and fire at will!" Shiho ordered as he and many others drop to the dirt with their assault rifles in position.

Adrenaline and panic pumped through Yuichiro's veins as he did what was ordered to him without a second thought. He closed his eyes and winced a bit when a shot reached a little bit too near his cheek, grazing his skin. He could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage as he proceeded to shoot his rifle.

The noises around them was utterly deafening. Everything was a chaotic mess as shots were continuously exchanged between the two parties; missing or hitting its target once it went a certain distance. Through it all, Yuichiro couldn't focus on anything else except for his will to keep on living and the sirens blaring loudly in the background as he fired one shot after another.

In the back of his mind, however, he helplessly wondered if Mikaela was doing alright and even hoped that the omega was having nice dreams in his sleep tonight despite the hell happening around him.


	6. Present

**Chapter 6: Present**

The shootout dragged on for what seemed like forever. Yuichiro didn't know how many hours had passed since the first bullet was fired. With the many empty shells scattering messily about, it was almost impossible to know.

Yuichiro could clearly feel fatigue weighing on his body the more it dragged on. The rifle that he once boasted that was too light for him was now sinking down on his dominant shoulder, numbing his muscle there and making a dull ache bloom through his nerves. It was uncomfortable, but Yuichiro had his life to look after than a tired muscle.

He was in a battlefield. He was in a place where the difference between the strong and the weak were distinguished in direct confrontation to one another; where numerous consequences could happen should one side prevail over the other. As a soldier who sworn to protect others and a man who sought justice for his family's death, Yuichiro couldn't afford to lose no matter what.

He would have to fight tooth and nail should the situation turn for the worse.

"... Shit." Yuichiro swore as his rifle clicked hollowly due to the lack of bullets, pulling him out of his thoughts. He quickly discarded the empty magazine as fast as he could, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, pumping adrenaline in his veins as he reloaded another magazine.

His hands were cold and shaky, yet there was a firm grip in everything he did. Yuichiro loaded, locked and pulled on his rifle before he returned back to him aiming position.

However, he wasn't able to shoot more than twenty bullets when Shiho ordered them to stop firing.

Yuichiro was about to protest the order, knowing that they were still in danger of getting shot but Shiho explained himself swiftly.

"The enemy's attack had begun to dwindle. Look." The alpha flicked his head to where their supposed enemies were and, true to his words, there were no fired bullets anymore.

All that was left was silence and the smell of gun powder.

"Scouting team!" Shiho called out as he stood up which gathered a handful of soldiers to him before he commanded, "Go over and investigate the area thoroughly. Report whatever you can find. You may fire at will should you find yourselves in danger."

The soldiers saluted, "Yes, sir!" before departing.

Shiho sighed tiredly as he watched his men go. He turned around to fix himself, but instead, he found his assistant leader frowning at him in disapproval.

"You should've let me go with them." Yuichiro spat out as he locked the safety pin on his rifle. "It's risky and they could die out there if they're not careful. There may even be a chance for us to find someone there that we can take as a hostage."

Shiho sighed again as he too locked his rifle. "Yuu, I'm not taking the risk of deploying you in a simple scouting mission just for you to die in the end. Have you forgotten why you signed up in the military in the first place?"

Yuichiro froze.

"You aim to avenge your family's deaths, right? You aim to bring down justice to the ones that wronged you, right?" Shiho reminded with sharpness in his tone that define his alpha nature. Yuichiro had no choice but to lower his head a bit in respect. "I understand your point on why you want to scout with the others, but you have to conserve your energy. We have yet to face something far bigger than this."

Shiho was silent for moment as he looked at Yuichiro before adding another set of words.

"And besides, if you do die out there... I don't think Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose will take the news too well. After all, you were like a son to him; losing you would really affect his being..."

Yuichiro's hand clenched tightly on his rifle whilst his teeth gritted. He wanted to rebel, wanted to say something, yet he couldn't because Shiho's words were true. He had yet to find out who the real killer of his family was, and he unwisely suggested to go on a scout mission with high possibilities of being killed in action.

It was a hard pill to swallow to let some men have their lives on the line for his sake, but then again, when was war ever fair? It had always been that way since the beginning. A gamble that no one know for certain who would win.

Yuichiro knew better than to just throw his life away out of emotional impulses.

"... I understand, sir." The beta murmured reluctantly as he strapped his rifle on his shoulder. "I'll check in for the damage report then."

"... But before that," Shiho pointed at a portion of his face. "You should visit the medic first, or that will create a scar."

Yuichiro raised a brow before he raised his own hand up to touch his own face, hissing when he felt a dull jab of pain. He almost forgotten that he had a flesh wound from the shootout.

"Right..." He sighed with a small nod. "Thanks."

Shiho simply waved his hand as a 'You're welcome' gesture, dismissing Yuichiro as he gathered the other remaining soldiers to report for any damages in his stead. The way Shiho kept his cool and rallied the troops with his head high in the battlefield was one of the many things Yuichiro admired about him.

After all, Shiho wasn't one to easily succumb to his emotions unless his sister or any of his men were in danger. He showed a front that would bring support and motivation for his soldiers in the field like what an ideal leader should be, despite his flaw of being narrow-minded sometimes.

Yuichiro, on the other hand, was a ball of recklessness and impulse; both of which were constantly reported as complains during his training, and yet, he was recommended as an officer due to his determination and nerves of steel. He even gained some favors from the Lieutenant Colonel himself because the latter apparently found him 'interesting', and saw him as a son.

Not that Yuichiro wasn't flattered by it all, but he would rather keep his relationships as professional as possible.

The only exception to this, though... was Mikaela.

A light blush made its way to Yuichiro's cheeks at the thought and he unknowingly smiled to himself.

"-My, my, you seem to have your head high in the clouds if you're giving that look."

Yuichiro flinched when he heard that teasing familiar voice which was followed by a sharp sting on his cheek. He yelped in surprise which brought him back to where he was and the first thing he saw was the mischievous grin of Shinoa.

"Welcome back to Earth, Yuu-san. I hope that you aren't spacing out because of the wound." She giggled as she continued to lightly dab antiseptic on Yuichiro's wound.

"Shinoa, you're the medic on-duty...?" Yuichiro blurted out before hissing at the pain.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't now, would I?" Shinoa answered back with her grin widening which earned her a frown from the other. "And if you read the sign outside the tent, then you would know who was on duty today in the first place... just saying."

"... Shut up... Ow..." Yuichiro grimaced when a gauze was pressed on his cheek.

"Aww, don't be like that, Yuu-san." Shinoa sing sang as she plastered strips of adhesive bandages to keep the dressing on. "I'm sure there's a good reason why you seem a bit distracted tonight. And I have a hunch that it's because of this 'charming' omega that I heard Kimizuki-san complaining about."

Yuichiro gave Shinoa a wide eyed look. "How did you know...?"

"Ah, news spreads rather fast here in the army. Just about any juicy stuff is bound to be exposed sooner or later. You should know that right about now in our time in the academy, Yuu-san~" Shinoa playfully answered as she discard used cotton. "And besides... You're pretty lame in hiding secrets. It's one of the reason why I know what you're keeping some omegan magazines under your mattress."

She sighed. "I'm surprised that Kimizuki-san didn't find out yet..."

The beta's face immediately blushed brightly in embarrassment and he snatched Shinoa's wrist as if to prevent her from leaving, gripping at it firmly. And the petite omega was just smiling innocently at him like she didn't revealed something so private.

"P-Please... keep this a secret from Kimizuki. He might get angry again..." Yuichiro requested as he shyly averted his eyes away. "He has enough troubles to deal with..."

Shinoa blinked for a moment, becoming uncharacteristically silent as she let the request sink in before her smile faltered to a confused look. A brow was raised up.

"Then... Don't give him more troubles to deal with...?" She unsurely suggested before she looked at Yuichiro properly, giving him a neutral face. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal. I mean, you only have those magazines to entertain yourself, right? It's unusual for a beta such as yourself to be ogling omegas but everyone has their own tastes, I guess..."

Yuichiro's face was uncomfortably warm.

"T-That's not what I meant..." He murmured softly as he tugged on Shinoa's wrist to make her sit down on a chair beside him. "You see... I'm trying to buy a gift... T-To show my appreciation..."

"But that doesn't explain why-" Shinoa paused, her eyes widening a bit in realization as her lips curved to a smile. " _Oh_... I see... Go on."

Yuichiro frowned slightly as his lips thinned to a line when he saw Shinoa smile and he began to have doubts if he should really be confining this particular secret to her. But now that it was out in the open, he didn't have a choice given how Shinoa could so unexpected sometimes. He only hoped that she wouldn't tell it to anyone else.

"So, basically..." He started slowly. "The reason why I have those magazines was so that I could choose an appropriate gift for... for him."

"Him...? Do you mean the omega who distracted you good?" Shinoa asked bluntly, earning a choked sound from Yuichiro.

"... Yeah, him."

Shinoa hummed in thought. "Well... As far as I know, omegas have a penchant for sweets and soft things. Though, I can't say for certain if this omega we are talking about likes those since I didn't meet him personally..."

"... True." Yuichiro murmured before he sighed. "It's hard to find something nice when he's already perfect..."

A whistle was heard.

" _Perfect_ , huh...?" Shinoa emphasized with her usual teasing lint. "You're so smitten with this guy even if you two are different worlds apart. Ah, but as they say, "love holds no boundaries", right~?"

Shinoa flashed Yuichiro a cheshire grin which the latter scowled at.

"Now, now, don't be angry, Yuu-san."

"I'm not angry; I'm pissed. There's a difference." Yuichiro huffed as he stood up from his seat. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this."

Shinoa smiled. "Because you're venting out your worries about the present you want to give to your crush?"

"He's not my crush...!" Yuichiro sputtered in denial with a frown even if his face turned red again.

"Says the guy whose face is like a tomato~" Shinoa countered with her smile widening which made Yuichiro groan.

"Fuck off, I'm leaving!" The beta yelled, turning on his heel.

Shinoa giggled at Yuichiro's flustered state as she watched him walk away before she raised her voice for him to hear just outside the flap. "I think he wouldn't mind any gift you give him. It's the thought that counts, after all. I even bet money he'll love it when he sees it~"

Yuichiro paused halfway in his walking before he turned his head to give the tent a disbelieving look as if he was still facing Shinoa.

"... Shut up." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes despite feeling his lips curl into a small smile at the encouragement. He moved his body to walk with renewed determination.

Having a day off at the right time was one of the many things Yuichiro appreciated so much in his life. He would sometimes thank the higher ups for assigning Shinya to be his superior officer since the man was pretty easy to be with and he never lets a good job go unrewarded. That, or lady luck seemed to like him today.

Either way, Yuichiro was going to spend the day finding the perfect gift for Mikaela before springtime to give it a symbolic meaning. He had researched that spring was the season where people would usually find potential mates to spend time with until their heats arrive. With how it works, it sounded like Yuichiro was trying to court Mikaela but that wasn't his intention at all.

With how incompatible betas were with omegas, the most that they could have as a relationship was lovers, but being the nice guy he is, Yuichiro decided to cement their bond as something akin to mutual understanding - something between friends and lovers. He knew by heart that Mikaela would never love him fully due to his beta status since omegas tend to seek alphas for a successful pregnancy... or maybe perhaps Yuichiro wasn't the type Mikaela was looking for since the other looked far too world-class to have someone plain for a mate.

Yuichiro didn't know what was Mikaela's standards were in terms of choosing his partner but somewhere within Yuichiro knew that that person who would be beside Mikaela for a lifetime would never be him. Hence why Yuichiro was holding back his feelings for fear of rejection.

Yet, the memory of the kiss that he shared with the gorgeous blond - along with the feelings of being wanted - will forever be kept in his heart, sealed away and hidden from the world. An innocent yet foolish memory that Mikaela didn't need since he would be in someone else's arms in the end.

Yuichiro sighed sadly at the thought but he held his head high as he walked by tent after tent of the base on his way out. He made sure he woke early so as to not make Shiho suspicious of what he was about to do since the alpha seemed so keen of keeping him away from Mikaela after their small argument yesterday. Yuichiro honestly thought that the whole fight was bullshit because Mikaela was simply an employee working for his survival and nothing more.

So what was Shiho worried about?

 _Well, with how he's an alpha, he can sense things far deeper than me... But still..._

Yuichiro shook his head. He didn't want to think that there was something Mikaela was keeping away from him. The omega was brilliant and honest. He wouldn't do something just to remotely hurt Yuichiro, right? Shiho was being angry for nothing.

"He's just jealous that Mika wasn't looking his way like all the other ones after him." Yuichiro sneered as he made his way to the market place after asking some locals some directions. "I mean, Yoichi is nice and all – somewhat like Mika in a way, but Mika is far better."

A creepy chuckle escaped from his mouth as he walked through the busy street of the Nagoya market. He curiously looked over to the different products they offered. He looked over to the stalls selling things like fruits, meat, and even drinks ranging from ordinary ones to alcohols. There were even some with clothes, toys and perfumes.

 _Hmm, I wonder if Mika likes perfumes…_

Yuichiro wondered as he went over to the stall in curiosity, picking up a random bottle and opening it to take a small whiff. His face immediately grimaced when the scent was revealed to be too sweet for his liking, closing it fast so that he wouldn't get to smell it any more.

"Maybe perfumes is a bad idea…" He said as he returned the bottle.

"-Oh? You won't buy that, good sir?"

"Eh, eh?" Yuichiro flinched in surprise as an older man came up to him with a grin.

"That perfume was one of my best selling products due to its cinnamon accent. A lot of alphas would come just to buy this for the omegas they wish to court in this coming spring." The vendor explained as he held out the bottle. "Were you perhaps looking for something to buy for your special someone?"

The beta's face quickly flashed red in embarrassment as he fidget nervously. "I… I guess you could say that…" But Yuichiro quickly added on. "B-But only as a way to appreciate him for being a friend to me because he was willing to listen to me whenever I have problems and all...!"

The man stared at Yuichiro in amusement before laughing out boisterously. "Is that so? If that's what you're after, I would suggest something like a bracelet or a hair ornament for starters. Plus a good factor would be if you pick something up with the person's birthstone. Now that's something they'll love for sure. I guarantee it."

 _A bracelet or a hair ornament with Mika's birthstone…?_

Yuichiro hummed in thought as he imagined Mikaela wearing those.

 _Either two would look good on him… Though the problem is that I have no idea what Mika's birthstone is, let alone his birthday…_

…

 _This is bad._

"I see. Both of them are really lovely, but I have no idea on what his birthstone is…" Yuichiro admitted with a hint of shame, trying not to meet the vendor's face.

The vendor laughed. "There's no need to be ashamed, my boy. Come and take a look."

Yuichiro hesitantly followed the vendor to a section of his stall where jewelries and ornaments were being kept. Of course, with how expensive they were, there was someone watching over it in place of the main vendor running the place. Soon enough, the vendor took out what seemed to be a briefcase and he opened it for Yuichiro to see its contents.

What he saw sparkled his eyes in amazement. Golden trinkets shaped and designed with gems in an elegant fashion greeted him like a hidden treasure. Yuichiro couldn't help but give a small sound of awe.

"A beauty, aren't they? They were things that I collected and traded for during my time as a traveler." The vendor explained with a huge grin.

"They're really gorgeous but such things... I can't possibly take one of them. They're like memories to you." Yuichiro fretted as he gave a hesitant look to the man.

"No need to hold back. Receiving and giving away quality items had been my life's job the moment I entered into this industry. Go on and take one."

Yuichiro took a moment to give the man a look, pausing before he went back into looking over the trinkets. They all look so beautiful - uniquely different in style and accent, yet in Yuichiro's mind, they all fit Mikaela so well that it was hard to just pick _one_.

"Maybe..." Yuichiro lagged as he hovered his hand in a circular motion before he randomly picked one up. "... This one?"

"Ah, that hairpin. I got that from a Japanese immigrant in Russia in exchange for some essential oils." The man said as he pointed at the item. "She explained to me that the design is a flower because it symbolizes the season of spring and the gem right in the middle is emerald, a stone that symbolizes peace & balance. An interesting fact is that it also means healing and successful fertility - a perfect fit for your future mate, don't you think?"

"F-Fertility...?" Yuichiro shyly repeated as he looked down at the hairpin.

 _It's true that fertility is one of the many things omegas want since it affects the success of their pregnancy... So I'm perhaps wishing Mika good fertility when I give him this?_

The thought made Yuichiro feel elated. Not only was he giving Mikaela a gift to show his appreciation for their friendship, but he was also wishing Mikaela goodness in his life despite the trinket just being a mere item.

"Amazing. Is it really alright for me to take this?" Yuichiro asked in excitement.

"Yes, my boy. And since you're soldier risking your life to protect us, allow me to give you a discount for that." The vendor threw in as he closed the briefcase with a kind smile.

Yuichiro flushed. "Oh, no, there's no need to go that far..."

"Oh, but I insist."

The beta gave the man an unsure look again before he sighed in defeat. A smile curved on his lips as he took out a neat bundle of money from his pockets.

"You're quite strange for a vendor..."

"Haha, I'm known for being such, soldier." The vendor chuckled as he took Yuichiro's payment. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you for this." Yuichiro bowed his head a bit, grateful for obtaining such a lovely thing as Mikaela's present. He wondered at the back of his mind just how Mikaela would react if he saw this.

As he was imagining, he wasn't aware of a person's presence just a few meters away from him until he was called out.

"Oh, if it's Yuu..."

Jumping at the familiar voice, Yuichiro quickly hid the hairpin away in his pocket as he turned his head to see who was calling him. His heart quickened in both panic and surprise when he laid his eyes on the one person he was thinking about all day.

"F-Fancy meeting you here, Mika..."

* * *

 **A/N: Heya, guys~ It's been a while since I uploaded stuff and I apologize for that. I've been busy for some time now since I just graduated recently and that I'm reviewing for the boards. BUT ANYWAY, it took a really long time for me to continue writing this chapter, considering that I haven't written anything for weeks due to uni and that my inspiration for this story is starting to dwindle. However, I don't like seeing any of my stories unfinished or discontinued (unless it's poorly written in the first chapter) since I know there are some of you who likes this one even if it doesn't get that much attention. Well, good news! This fic is going to finish since I have the ending all planned out, and with enough time and effort, it will all be there just for you! :D**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave either a kudo and/or a comment cause they fuel me to write more~ ^**


	7. Reveal

**Chapter 7: Reveal**

Mikaela sighed when his employer, Krul Tepes, told him that they were in need of restocking. It was rare for Krul to forget to inform him of such a thing a few days prior but Mikaela never questioned it, and instead, he obediently followed what Krul asked of him despite the knowing smile that was on her face the entire time.

He didn't think much of it until now when he spotted a familiar soldier in the shopping district, and his heart soared immediately at the sight of him.

"Oh, if it isn't Yuu..."

Yuichiro visibly flinched upon being called. Mikaela tried to suppress a giggle by how cute the soldier looked once he turned around to see him, his green eyes wide in surprise.

"F-Fancy meeting you here, Mika..." Yuichiro greeted back with a small nod of acknowledgement, his hands hiding behind his back.

"What brings you here?" Mikaela asked as he neared Yuichiro before he leaned to look over Yuichiro's shoulder. "I see that you bought something. Were you perhaps sent out for errands?"

"Er, not exactly..." Yuichiro glanced away to avoid Mikaela's curious gaze. "I was... buying a present f-for someone, you see..."

Mikaela blinked. "A present?" He hummed, thinking about Yuichiro's explanation deeply, wondering why someone like Yuichiro would be buying presents at this time of the year. His quick thinking made it easier for him to realize what Yuichiro probably meant. "Ah! Is it for your mate, then?'

"Y-Yes-I mean, no…! No!" Yuichiro denied despite the blush that quickly formed on his face at his slip up. He cleared his throat as a way to regain back his composure. "It's for a friend I hold dear… It definitely doesn't have anything to do with mates or something like... that..."

Mikaela stared at Yuichiro in confusion, stunned. "... I see."

"What about you, Mika? What brings you here?" Yuichiro countered while he swiftly put the newly gift in his pocket.

"Oh, about that… Well, my employer sent me out on an errand because we are running low on ingredients." Mikaela simply explained before he grinned like an idea just formed in his mind. "But since you're here, you can help me carry some of them. The shopping list is quite long and I would be grateful if you lend me hand, Yuu."

Yuichiro perked and beamed to Mikaela a charming grin. "Sure. I could use a little exercise in my day off. It won't do me good if I just idle by and do nothing."

"That's the spirit!" Mikaela cheered before went towards Yuichiro and looped an arm around the others. "Well, then. Shall we? We need to be back before sun down, or else I'll get an earful from my employer for being late."

Yuichiro nodded. "Okay. I get you."

"Plus…" Mikaela added suggestively as he neared Yuichiro to whisper in his ear. "If we finish up early, we can have some time for ourselves. What do you say?"

Mikaela's suggestion immediately colored Yuichiro's face red in embarrassment and the other was quick to face in the other direction with his ear away from Mikaela.

"T-That's great." Yuichiro murmured shyly. "A quick nap and some oolong tea in your room would be nice… if I'm not asking too much, that is."

When Mikaela heard that, he smiled at how innocent and cute Yuichiro was. It was so easy to make him blush with just a small implication of flirting, and Mikaela wanted nothing more than to grab Yuichiro's face and kiss him. Unfortunately, he had to refrain himself from doing that, especially now that they were in public.

Sighing a bit in disappointment, Mikaela tugged on Yuichiro's sleeve that earned the other's attention. "Well, then. Shall we?"

Yuichiro looked at Mikaela for a bit before cracking a smile. "Lead the way, Mika."

* * *

Yuichiro huffed in a breath as he and Mikaela finally arrived back to Sanguniem Court. His arms were shaking a bit from the many heavy things Mikaela asked him to carry during their shopping trip. He felt partially ashamed that he couldn't lift these items with ease despite his work as a soldier, and more so because Mikaela witnessed it firsthand which Yuichiro considered embarrassing.

All of those days of wanting to impress Mikaela with his strength immediately went down the drain.

 _I want to die…_

"I'm home." Mikaela greeted as he opened the sliding door of the entrance way.

"Welcome back, Mika-" Yoichi greeted before he was cut off upon spotting Yuichiro beside Mikaela. "-Oh! Amane-san, it's nice to see you again!"

"Hey there." Yuichiro greeted back.

"I see that you and Mika-san met along the way." Yoichi pointed out before he reached out to one of the bags Yuichiro was carrying. "Let me help you out now that you all are here. Please make yourself at home, Amane-san."

"Thank you, Yoichi. I appreciate it." Yuichiro said in gratitude as he gave some shopping bags to Yoichi.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help." Yoichi smiled at Yuichiro before he did a subtle gesture over to Mikaela, throwing Yuichiro a knowing look while he softened his voice a bit. "Besides, I feel like I'm interrupting something between you two. Please allow me to help in your blossoming relationship with my friend."

Yuichiro quickly blushed red and he shook his head in disagreement. "S-Stop implying things, Yoichi. Geez… It's just making me nervous."

Yoichi laughed, turning away so that he could keep the groceries away in the kitchen. Yuichiro followed suit with his own set of bags but Mikaela stopped him midway by tugging on his sleeve. Yuichiro looked back at the blond in confusion.

"I'll take over from here. You did more than enough by carrying it for me the entire time." Mikaela suggested as he took the bags off from Yuichiro.

"Ah, but…"

"It's fine. You're the guest, after all. It would be rude for the host to have the guest handling these things." Mikaela reassured with a playful wink. "Please wait in my room. I'll prepare you some oolong tea soon."

Yuichiro was left in a loss for words after what Mikaela said, staying in place as he watched Mikaela and Yoichi disappear into the kitchen. He sighed.

"Well, if that's what Mika wants…" Yuichiro murmured to himself before he stretched his arms for a bit. "I guess I'll wait for him. I want to help out in unloading the groceries but I think he'll be annoyed at me..."

Yuichiro could easily imagine Mikaela pouting at him in mild annoyance that came with some scolding here and there. He didn't want to upset him but the mere imagination of Mikaela with his cheeks puffed out a bit was kind of cute, making Yuichiro blush a bit.

"No, no, stop it, Yuu. You're making a fool out of yourself." Yuichiro murmured to himself as he raised a hand to scratch his nape a bit out of habit due to his shyness. "Act cool and natural. Impress him good but don't come on too strong."

Breathing deep, Yuichiro clenched his hands into fists with renewed determination before he resigned himself to walk and wait patiently in Mikaela's room, just like the other requested. Yuichiro tentatively slid the door open before closing it behind him. He breathed in the air that was filled with the scent of luscious cherry blossoms and Mikaela's own scent that immediately calmed him to the near point of drowsiness. He could feel his fatigue melting away just by smelling Mikaela, which was strange for a beta like him.

Betas weren't usually affected by the scents of alphas and omegas since their sense of smell were considered average at most. Hence why most betas work as either followers for alphas or caretakers for omegas. But for Yuichiro to react this way towards Mikaela who was an omega was uncommon. He did hear some stories about couples who went against the norm of the typical alpha-omega pair, but those were very rare - all of which if both parties truly love each other despite their incompatible statuses.

And Yuichiro, for one, was extremely attracted to Mikaela. He wondered to himself if Mikaela felt the same towards him, but with how they were beta and omega respectively, Yuichiro wouldn't have his hopes up just yet. He wanted to make sure if Mikaela was even interested in him in the first place, and that alone was gnawing at him from the inside.

 _Dude, chill. Why the hell are you even thinking about this?_ , Yuichiro scolded to himself as he undid some of the buttons of his shirt, exposing his collarbone while he sat down on one of the cushions laid with his legs crossed. _You shouldn't even be thinking about this, especially with a war going on. Think about it AFTER the war, damn it._

Yuichiro sighed in frustration as he freely slouched. He almost felt refreshed after forcing himself to have his back straightened every damn time in base. But most of all, he felt sleepy. He really hoped Mikaela wouldn't mind him napping in his room for a bit. The last time that happened, Shiho came barging in like a dinosaur.

"Well… I suppose that won't happen since I'm having my day-off now, but still…" Yuichiro pouted and he leaned on the small table beside him, crossing his arms while he buried his face in. "That telephone pole really has no manners..."

The memory of Shiho rudely interrupting their small yet intimate moment both shocked and pissed Yuichiro off. He understood that Shiho was his superior officer, but for the love of him, he didn't need to be so damn uptight and cold about it. What's wrong if Yuichiro wanted a kiss from Mikaela? That was probably one of the things he dreamed about. It was already enough for Mikaela to accept his frequent visits every now and then, but a kiss willingly given from him? Yuichiro swore he was over the moon in perfect bliss.

Yuichiro smiled in fondness, raising his fingers to touch his lips. It was almost forbidden for soldiers to have lovers unless they were married beforehand, and Yuichiro wasn't really one for romance until he met Mikaela as of late. The fact that he had his first kiss with Mikaela really made him happy.

… _And he's pretty skilled for someone who never loses to anyone in the court._

The thought made Yuichiro's eyes widen as if he just realized something.

 _Wait a minute… I think I heard from a lot of people that first kisses were supposed to be clumsy and sloppy, but Mika wasn't any of those. Does that mean he kissed someone before…?_

Yuichiro slowly sat up, feeling his heart sink a bit as he began to panic.

 _N-No way. Does Mika have a lover that I don't know of? But Yoichi said that I'm the only one visiting him often. There's something that doesn't add up…_

As he began to be lost in his thoughts, he heard a faint buzzing sound that caught his attention. It was almost too soft to make it out but he could hear it in the midst of the room's silence.

"... What's that?" He wondered out loud as he stood up from his sitting position and walked towards the source of the sound. He followed it and focused his hearing that made him stood in front of one of Mikaela's dressers.

 _The sound seems to be coming from here…_

Yuichiro reached out a hand to pull at it only for him to stop midway.

 _W-Wait, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm practically invading Mikaela's stuff without his permission. He'll be furious if he knew._

But the same buzzing sound kept going on and on, almost like it sought attention. It was even making out some noises that sounded like someone was talking if heard properly. It really piqued Yuichiro's interest.

 _Maybe it's a radio…?_

He pushed his hand forward to grip on the handle before he slowly pulled the dresser out, revealing a black walkie-talkie that produced clearer sounds prior to it being hidden. The sight it made Yuichiro stop breathing for a bit.

 _Why is this here? Why does Mika even have this? What's going on?_

The device kept on spouting things in a language Yuichiro didn't understand, yet there were some syllables that he recognized way back when Guren captured some terrorists who were Russian simply cause they couldn't keep their mouths shut. And Yuichiro just felt his stomach drop in dread.

" _Mikaela, are you there? I have something I wish to speak to you about._ "

At the mention of Mikaela's name, Yuichiro slowly took the walkie-talkie out from the dresser and pressed the answer button. "Who… are you?"

The other person on the line became stunned in silence. Yuichiro could tell that he was wondering who was answering back for a few moments before a chuckle escaped from him.

"Ah, pardon me. I thought you were my ever faithful servant." The other man quickly changed his language with such fluency that baffled Yuichiro. "You're a Japanese, correct? And if I'm guessing right… You must be my Mikaela's information broker."

"What are you talking about...?" Yuichiro asked in confusion. "What do you mean by information broker? This doesn't make any sense!"

The man at the other line laughed darkly that it gave unpleasant shivers on Yuichiro's spine. "Oh, my poor boy, you've been played for a fool. I'm quite surprised you didn't notice how my dear angel was selling you out, especially since you're a soldier. Mikaela truly is the master of deception if he was able to manipulate you so easily like a puppet."

"... You're lying." Yuichiro found himself saying that while he tightened his hold on the walkie-talkie. "No. Mika, he… He would never do that to me. Never."

"If that's the case, why don't you ask him yourself?"

As if on cue, a loud crash was heard that surprised Yuichiro and it made him turn his head to see Mikaela with a horrified look on his face. Mikaela didn't say anything as he walked over to where Yuichiro was and snatched the walkie-talkie from him so that he could hide it in his dresser again. His hands were trembling.

"Mika..."

A cold sweat drop formed on Mikaela's cheek at the sound of Yuichiro's voice, and he hesitantly turned to face him. Dread and fear raged within him that caused adrenaline to rush through his veins in hysterical levels as he looked at the beta. His body suddenly felt cold.

"Y-Yuu..."

The expression on Yuichiro's face was anything but okay. He looked shocked and denial at the same time, two conflicting feelings that Mikaela feared to see.

"Please..." Yuu's voice sounded broken which caused an ache in Mikaela's heart. "Please tell me that he's lying. You're not… You're not using me for anything, right?"

Mikaela pursed his lips, unable to answer straight away because what Yuichiro said was true. He looked away in guilt as he muttered out a soft, "I'm sorry, Yuu."

The apology made Yuichiro snap and his entire composure shattered..

"No, no, Mika, that's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to tell me that it's a lie, damn it!" Yuichiro cried out in desperation as his hands held Mikaela's shoulders in a not so friendly manner. "You're not selling me out, right? Right? Mika…!"

Mikaela didn't say anything again, opting to use silence as the answer which was more than enough for Yuichiro to take the hint as he slowly let go of his vice grip on Mikaela. The beta was hyperventilating , is breaths coming at as soft pants while he tried to calm himself down and to steady his voice despite being on the verge of cracking up.

"All this time… You really were doing that to me… behind my back..." Yuichiro rasped with his look of disbelief still on his face. "... Why, Mika? What have I ever done to you to make you do this? Do you… Do you hate me so much that you would sell me out like that? I-Is that it?"

At the mention of hate, Mikaela snapped his head up to look at Yuichiro with a shocked look. "No, Yuu. I can never hate you."

"-Then, why?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you-argh!"

Tears freely fell from the corner of Yuichiro's eyes, dripping down on his skin and face. Mikaela continued to look on with the same shocked expression as he watched how vulnerable and hurt Yuichiro was, and it was all because of him. It was all his fault. He made the very person he adored so much cry in raw pain from his duplicity and Mikaela wanted nothing more than to embrace Yuichiro and to comfort him, to soothe him of any anguish plaguing him. It didn't help that his omegan instincts were encouraging him to do so as well, clearly worried for Yuichiro's well-being.

"Yuu, I..." Mikaela reached out a hand only for it to be slapped away. Mikaela flinched at the sudden refusal.

"D-Don't touch me." Yuichiro warned while he messily wiped away his tears with his sleeves and staggered away. "Don't fucking touch me. Don't even come near me, damn it… Ugh..."

Yuichiro stood up even if his legs were shaking and his vision was a bit blurry from crying. It didn't stop him from glaring down at Mikaela with all his might. "Well, I hope you're happy now." He spat with bitterness in his tone, surprising Mikaela. "You got what you wanted, right? You don't need me anymore after this since your secret is out. After all, I was just a damn puppet for you to manipulate. I'm useless to you now."

Mikaela's brows furrowed in a frown at the way Yuichiro was degrading himself and he stood up abruptly. "Don't say that about yourself!"

"Don't you dare act like you give a shit, Mika! Not after what just happened!" Yuichiro argued back before he huffed in spite. "I thought Kimizuki's accuses on you were bullshit but he was right all along. I didn't fucking listen to him because of my damn feelings for you, because I thought you were good… And then, this happens."

Mikaela's heart clenched tightly. He really wanted to apologize to Yuichiro. He would even grovel on his knees if he had to, but he knew better than anyone that a simple apology wouldn't cut it. The wound he inflicted on Yuichiro was far too deep for words alone to heal. Yet, that didn't stop him from wanting to tell Yuichiro how sorry he was for what he did. The timing was just too soon.

"Yuu, I'm really sorry that this had to happen. I never intended for this to happen at all." Mikaela apologized again while he tentatively reached out for Yuichiro. "Please let me make it up to you."

Yuichiro scoffed and easily avoided Mikaela's hand. "Save your breath, Mika. I'm done here. I won't be paying you any more visits."

Mikaela paused. "... Huh?"

"I mean it." Yuichiro hissed as he sidestepped Mikaela so that he could leave the room. "This will be the last time I ever walked into this damn room. You don't have to worry about my face showing up in the future."

Mikaela's eyes widened as he took a moment to understand what Yuichiro was saying before he turned around as quickly as possible to possibly stop Yuichiro from leaving.

"W-Wait, Yuu...! Please-!" Mikaela called out desperately as he ran up to catch Yuichiro's wrist but his sudden sprint made him step on his kimono by accident, rendering him to fall on the tatami floor with so much force. But Yuichiro didn't pay any mind to him as he tried to walk away, yet he was slowed down by Mikaela's weight on him. "P-Please, please let me make it up to you somehow…! I'm sorry for what I've done, I really am! Please give me a chance!"

"... Give you a chance?" Yuichiro repeated in exaggerated surprise before he grabbed Mikaela's hand away from him, gripping his wrist. "Fuck your apologies and your promises. I don't want to hear another lie coming from your damn mouth. Didn't you already had your fun these past days? Do you want to break me so bad that you would lie now again in front of my fucking face? I already told you, Mika. _I'm done_."

Mikaela's blue eyes welled up with tears at Yuichiro's rejection and harsh words. He blinked them away, fighting it back. "Are you really not giving me a chance to at least explain myself? Am I not someone you can trust anymore?"

The hold on Mikaela's wrist tightened. "Trust? You want to talk about trust now? That's rich coming from you, Mika." Yuichiro growled that made the hairs on Mikaela's neck stand. "I trusted you on just about _everything_. I trusted you when I talked about my life, my secrets, my travels and my work. I trusted you so much, someone who I barely knew, and yet what did you do with it?"

Mikaela bit on his quivering bottom lip. He knew the answer but he didn't want to say it. And instead, a tear fell down from the corner of his eye as Yuichiro answered for him instead.

"You sold it to somebody else. All that information for some selfish desire of yours. You never even thought that I might end up dead because of what you're doing. Despicable..." Yuichiro spoke coldly that it felt like a slap to Mikaela's face while he harshly let go of Mikaela's limp wrist, watching it fall to Mikaela's side. "We're through here, Mika… or should I say, the Jewel of Sanguinem Court. I won't bother you again. Have a good day."

Mikaela didn't bother to get up from the ground. His head hung low on his shoulders, making his hair cover most of his face that hid the evidence that he cried. He never moved from his spot even when Yoichi came up with a worried look on his face.

"Mika-san, what…?" Yoichi was cut short when he gasped loudly upon finding Mikaela on his knees. He immediately rushed to Mikaela's side and checked if Mikaela got injured or anything. "W-What happened? Why are you like this? Does it have something to do with Amane-san?"

Mikaela didn't answer even as Yoichi lifted a small portion of his kimono and found his knees slightly red from being scraped a while ago due to being dragged on the floor. Yoichi tentatively lowered the garment back as if he was ashamed to see such wounds on Mikaela and glanced at Mikaela before reaching out to hug him.

The gesture was small and simple, but it made Mikaela react so strongly as tears rolled down uncontrollably from his eyes and his voice cracked painfully from his sobs that were thankfully muffled by Yoichi's kimono. Yoichi didn't bother to ask anymore while he gently caressed Mikaela back and spread a soothing scent around, doing his best to comfort his friend with what he could offer at the moment all the while Mikaela broke down in his arms in the silent hallway.


End file.
